Elden är så lockande varm   VILAR tills vidare
by smargden
Summary: Harry känner eldens värme - och lockas av den. Interaktiv betyder att du som läser, ger inputs för fortsatt skrivning. Många som adresserar och kanske läser, men inte så många gör review.
1. Chapter 1 Elden värmer så skönt

**Elden är så lockande varm**

By Smargden

**1**

Unge Harry visste inte så mycket om saker omkring honom, det var ytterst sällan han fick vara ute tillsammans med dem han fanns hos. Men när handlade det om att _göra nytta_, och då skulle han så gott som alltid, just _göra nytta_.

Det var därför som unge Harry släpade grenar till den brasa som fanns på Durslys bakgård. Dudleys rum hade renoverats, och det fanns mängder med rester av diverse brännbart byggmaterial som var för dyrt att skicka med sophämtningen, så at telda upp det var Vernons lösning på det. Samtidigt skulle grenarna från de ansade fruktträden brännas.

Dursleys själva var inne för att äta, Harry skulle samla in alla grenar även de allra minsta och slänga dem på elden, och sedan vakta den.

Medan han stod där kände han den första värme han någonsin känt på det stället. En värme som lockade honom. Lockade och pockade honom att komma närmare — och närmare. Efter bara någon minut stod Harry mitt inne i den hetaste elden. Det enda han kände var en behaglig värme.

Det han däremot inte såg var hur hans kläder och hans hår brann, medan hans ansikte och händer svärtades av elden. Harry själv kände bara en behaglig värme. Han hade redan lämnat kroppen, den var inte hans längre, och den föll ihop i elden.

Fabian Writt, som var granne på ena sidan kände sig störd av sina grannars eldande, och lukten — den påminde om när han hade tappat en köttbit på grillens glöd. När Fabian lutade sig över häcken för att titta närmare på vad de hade lagt på elden, som luktade så vidrigt såg han, något som fick honom att rysa.

4 minuter senare fanns brandbilar, poliser och en ambulans på plats. Elden släcktes och de brända resterna efter en ung pojke plockades fram ur brandresterna. Familjen Dursley fördes bort av polisen.

—

A/N:

Ge gärna idéer för fortsättningen på denna. Jag kände ett uppslag, som jag bara måste skriva, jag har lite fortsättning på den, men idéer välkomnas. Som grundidé är att Harry lämnar sin kropp och går över till 'PLANE OF FIRE'. en annan lösning än att lämna kroppen och finnas i det vi kallar 'ASTRALPLANET'. När detta sker kan Harry vara 4 - 5 år gammal.

Skrev gärna som e-post "lockande-eld 'snabel a' smargden . dk"  
naturligtvis tar du bort mellanslagen för e-adressen

Avsaknad av respons innebär avsaknad av uppdatering.

—

*****


	2. Chapter 2 En ny värld

**Elden är så lockande varm**

By Smargden

**2**

Medan Harrys kropp förtvinade i lågorna märkte Harry hur en ny värld öppnades för honom, han kunde lämna Dursleys. Dem han såg trodde han först var anda barn, men sedan såg han att de inte var som vanliga barn, de var som små eldar som hade armar och ben på en kropp som hade ett huvud ovanför precis som han också hade. Skillnaden var att de såg ut som de var levande eld. De manade honom att föla dem, och han gjorde det.

De förde honom till _vuxna_ eldpersoner, och snart var han inbegripen i förklaringar och frågor. De — var oerhört förvånade att någon _dödlig_ kunde komma till dem. De förklarade för Harry att hans kropp inte längre kunde användas då den hade förstörts av lågorna. Men genom att han hade välkomat elden så hade hans inre jag antagit en tillvaro hor dem.

De förklarade att det fanns biologiska individer som hade eldens magi i sig, de kunde ta med sig kroppen in dit där han nu fanns — utan kropp. Han kunde inte sändas tillbaks, av två orsaker. Kroppen var för mycket förstörd, och det fanns ingen eld att stiga ut ur där resterna av hans kropp fanns.

Harry välkomnades han att stanna hos dem så länge han önskade. Det skulle innebära att han var tvungen att _adopteras_ av någon av _dem_.

—

*****

A/N:

Ge gärna idéer för fortsättningen på denna. Jag kände ett uppslag, som jag bara måste skriva, jag har lite fortsättning på den, men idéer välkomnas. Som grundidé är att Harry lämnar sin kropp och går över till 'PLANE OF FIRE'. en annan lösning än att lämna kroppen och finnas i det vi kallar 'ASTRALPLANET'. När detta sker kan Harry vara 4 - 5 år gammal.

Skriv gärna som e-post "lockande-eld 'snabel a' smargden . dk"  
naturligtvis tar du bort mellanslagen för e-adressen

Avsaknad av respons innebär avsaknad av uppdatering.

—

*****


	3. Chapter 3 Vad hände

**Elden är så lockande varm**

By Smargden

**3**

Albus Dumbledore var helt förskräckt när han fick reda på vad som hade hänt Harry. Kroppen som hade hittats hade identifierats som just Harry Potter. Albus hade bett Shacklebolt att diskret ta reda på allt han kunde från de omagiska.

"Albus, det är ställt utom all tvekan att det var Harry Potter. Vi lyckades ta prover av kroppen de obducerade. De omagiska är ordentligt osmakliga, de har speciella avdelningar som skär upp och i detalj granskar deras döda. De konstaterade att pojken hade fem benbrott på armarna, ha hade läkts ihop utan medicinsk vård, de var dessutom felaktigt ihopväxta.

"Dessutom konstaterade de att personen vars kropp de undersökte måste ha varit utsatt för mycket långvarig utsvältning. De menade att det var att mirakel att han ens hade blivit så pass gammal som han blev. Det fanns inte minsta spår av det de kallar _kroppsfett_. En person som inte tros ha ett uns av fett har ändå rätt mycket fett insprängt lite var stans i kroppen. Det är en form an naturlig reserv, det är det som gör att en _normal_ person kan överleva upp emot två veckor utan annat än vatten. På pojken fanns det inte ens tömda fettreserver, vilket tyder på att ALDRIG ens blivit mätt de senaste tre åren.

"För att göra bilden komplett, vi stal lite av hans vävnad, hår fanns inte att ta då det hade brunnit upp. Men de omagiska hittade mycket inne i kroppen de tittade på, och vi lyckades ta ett par egna _prover_. Vi valde att låta an av aurorerna dricka en polyjuice med tillsats från det provet.

"Se de här bilderna, det lär vara den pojke som har varit synlig vid Nr 4 Privet Drive, Harry Potter. Medan vår auror var under inflytande av trolldrycken kunde han undersökas av vår helare, och tur var det, för kroppen var så undernärd att vår auror, inte hade klarat en timme utan medicinsk vård."

Shack hade diskret tittat på Albus medan han avlade sin rapport. Albus hade blivit vitare och vitare i ansiktet, nu såg Albus ut som att han inte kunde bära mer.

"Albus, hur . . . hur är det fatt?"

"Det är mitt fel, jag placerade honom där han skulle vara säkrast från såna som Lucius Malfoy. Var och när kan vi göra anspråk på honom och låta has viloplats bli vid hans föräldrar?"

"Det är förbi nu Albus, de omagiska har redan kremerat honom, och då det inte fanns några som gjorde anspråk på honom har askan redan strötts ut på en minneslund."

"Tack — lämna mig nu."

Kingsley förstod att vara tyst och försvinna i stillhet.

—

*****

A/N:

Ge gärna idéer för fortsättningen på denna.  
Jag kände ett uppslag, som jag bara måste skriva, jag har lite fortsättning på den, men idéer välkomnas.

Skriv gärna som e-post "lockande-eld 'snabel a' smargden . dk"  
naturligtvis tar du bort mellanslagen för e-adressen

Avsaknad av respons innebär avsaknad av uppdatering.

—

*****


	4. Chapter 4 Det går en tid

**Elden är så lockande varm**

By Smargden

**4**

Hur lång tid som hade förflutit hade Harry ingen aning om, tid hade liksom upphört att existera, man bara gjorde — som man gjorde. Men han lärde sig att utöver eldens plan fanns de övriga elementen. Mellan dem fanns både en inbördes kärvänlig kamp, men ibland kunde det i vissa fall urarta till regelrätta maktkamper.

Vatten och eld kunde inte samsas om det inte var specifika förhållanden. Island var ett ställe där de kamperna aldrig har upphört att få utlopp, men det var inte det enda stället. Yellow-stone park i USA var ett annat. Medan det på Hawaii blev mer fritt för eldens element att möta luftelementet.

Jord och eld _flöt samman_ utan problem, eld och jord bildade tillsammans _lava_. Medan eld och vatten blev ånga, som blev moln, vilka var utanför den normala kontakten för eldens makt. Men med eld och luft blev det blixt och då hjälpte vattnets element till.

Jord och luft bildade tillsammans damm, medan jord och vatten sällan kunde bli kvar, de det rann ner för bergssidorna som jordskred.

Det var det Harry fick lära sig om de fyras maktkamper. Utöver det fanns det ljusets och mörkrets krafter. Där mörker och jord bildade universums farligaste platser — svarta hål. Medan eld, jord och ljus tillsammans kunde bilda den andra ytterligheten supernovor.

Mörker var inget som eld behövde vara rädd för, vatten däremot, kunde skada. _Eldbarn_ skulle därför alltid undvika att möta vatten i alla former, när de blev större kunde de mötas, kämpa och vinna.

Eld kunde inte _utlåna_ vatten, däremot kunde vatten utplåna eld, därför ansåg sig luft mer betydelsefull än eld. Eld kunde däremot återuppväcka den eld som vattnet hade _dödat_. Vatten och luft var allierade, därför kunde vatten gömma sig i luft som vattenånga.

Utbildningen Harry genomgick tillsammans med övriga eldbarn övergick med tiden till att omfatta även andra _krafter_, gravitation, magnetik, elektrostatik, magi, PSI och slutligen neuklära delar som fussiion och fission.

Men parallellt med det lärde han sig om olika _plans invånare_. Då alla plan omfattades av elementen, men uppträdde olika beroende på i vilket plan de manifesterade sig, behövde de också veta hur invånarna i de olika planen uppfattade dem.

Harry blev mycket förvånad när han började minnas sin tid i det biologiskt materiella planet. Eloff var den som utbildade honom om tillvaron i det materiellt biologiska planet, invånarna kallade sig själva för _människor_. De flesta av dem hade en mycket begränsad omgivningskunskap. De trodde sig själva vara _de enda med betydelse_.

"Jag minns, jag tror jag har varit, en sån där, kan det vara så?" Undrade Harry.

"Jo, du är en av de verkligt få, som har förmågan att förstå, men du var så förtryckt där att du inte kunde bli kvar där, du insåg det själv och kom över hit."

"Kan jag komma tillbaks dit?"

"Ja — om du vill, kan du återta det de andra lämnad över till oss. Då när du vandrade över använde människorna vattnet för att stoppa den totala övergången, men de fullföljde den en tid senare, därför finns din kropp här. Men den har varit så . . . jag har inte bättre ord — förstörd, så det tar lång tid att reparera den, till det behövs ett samarbete med både vatten och jord. Men var helt lugn, de på den sidan är övertygad om att du är, det de kallar död.

"Om jag är död, där då kan jag väl inte komma tillbaks, ingen annan död vaknar ju upp igen."

"Det finns de som inte har vågat tala om att du är död, man kan säga att den enda av betydelse som _vet_ har förskjutit det ur sitt minne. Frågan är ju _om_ du vill återvända."

"Om det blir dit jag var — vill jag inte."

"Det finns onda människor, liksom goda, som det är här hos oss. En del här, väljer att låta hus brinna med djur och människor kvar inne i dem, medan andra ser till att de som ber om det får värme, dessutom är det några av oss hjälper till med deras behov att förflytta sig mellan olika platser. De har också avtal med luft och jord för två andra sätt att transportera sig."

"Dem jag fanns hos var inte snälla."

"De var mer _rädda_ än elaka eller onda. Som jag sa, det finns onda, och goda, det finns egoistiska, och avundsjuka, det finns vänskap och kärlek. Du har en plast hos dem, du har ett stort varmt hjärta med vänskap, och kärlek. De har en ond maktpol där ute, du är dess motpol. Om du inte återvänder, kommer den att skapa en maktobalans som kommer att förgöra det de har byggt upp de senaste 30'000 åren."

"Jag — jag kan ju inget, vad ska jag kunna göra?"

—

*****

A/N:

Ge gärna idéer för fortsättningen på denna.  
Jag kände ett uppslag, som jag bara måste skriva, jag har lite fortsättning på den, men idéer välkomnas.

Skriv gärna som e-post "lockande-eld 'snabel a' smargden . dk"  
naturligtvis tar du bort mellanslagen för e-adressen

Avsaknad av respons innebär avsaknad av uppdatering.

—

*****


	5. Chapter 5 Mer utbildning

**Elden är så lockande varm**

By Smargden

**5**

Harrys _utbildning_ hade bara börjat, märkte han, han hade sina minnen från den biologiskt materiella tillvaron, där hade ha mött katter och hundar, men visste att det fanns andra djur. Där han fanns nu fanns det också djur, eldsalamandlar var trevliga små ödlor, medan fenix var en fågel, Drakar fanns det också, men de var skygga och höll sig mest för sig själva.

Han lärde sig också att förflytta sig mellan olika plan, där kunde han _titta ut_ ur olika eldar, han kunde även lämna elden, men han avråddes från att göra det ifall omgivningen kunde börja brinna också, då skulle han sprida en annars kontrollerad eld, det skulle rendera i undersökningar, och eventuellt kunde han förbjudas att lämna eldens plan tills han lärde sig att vara försiktig.

Men han besökte ofta olika eldstäder nu, på det sättet lärde han sig en hel del om dem han kom ifrån. Han visste också att hålla sina händer framför ansiktet, och röra dem, för att de han tittade på inte skulle se ett ansikte av eld inne i lågorna.

Efter att han hade lärt sig att förstå vart han kunde transportera sig fick han även i uppgift att _börja jobba_. Det innebar att när _rådet_ talade om att de skulle _röja_ ett område eller på annat sätt bränna av områden så föll det även på honom att besöka olika världar och plan.

Skulle han frigöra elden på ett ställe behövde han bara _transportera_ sig genom dimensionsbarriären och finnas i exempelvis den materiellt biologiska tillvaron, och omfamna brännbara saker. Ibland skulle han skynda på, och för att hindra vattnet från att vinna skulle han även låta det brinna på många ställen inom en kort tid.

Det svåraste var att hålla elden under kontroll i vild terräng. Då var han tvungen att stå vid kanten själv och hindra den från att komma vidare. För människorna blev det då oförklarligt varför elden inte hade brunnit vidare då det fanns brännbart material där elden inte hade fortsatt. Orsaken kunde vara att hindra elden från att bränna ner en oskyldig planta. Den kunde vara en av de som var allierad med dem, det fanns även andra orsaker, ibland var det bara en utmaning. Utmaningen var inte att bränna oskyddad natur, utmaningen fanns i att inte förlora där vattnet togs till hjälp.

Balans — var egentligen ledordet, för mycket eller för lite av något var inte bra. Däremot fanns det platser där vardera av elementen lämnades ensamma.

Harry fick även lära sig hur en del magiska människor hade allierat sig, eller bara var vänskapliga med eld, andra var med benägna för kontakt med andra element. Ibland kallade de fram eld, då skulle man hjälpa dem. Kallade de däremot på någon av dem att ansluta sig till dem i deras plan, då kunde han själv bestämma hur han skulle göra där. Han kunde göra som de bad, eller strunta i dem, eller helt enkelt agera emot dem som kallade på dem.

Det verkligt svåra för Harry i sin utbildning blev när han skulle ut till det materiellt biologiska och finnas där, förflytta sig — utan att lämna spår, eller tända eld på omgivningen, då blev han tvungen att _dra in_ all eld in i sig själv. Hans nästa fas i den övningen blev att _dra in_ elementet jord, in i sig.

Med det kunde han bli som en staty, konsten i det sedan blev att lämna den formen, så att jord blev kvar, medan han själv lämnade den formen och statyn kallnade. Kallade han in den rätta sammansättningen av jord, blev ytan av statyn rent metallisk, eller av vitaste marmor för att nämna några ytterligheter. För att inte alla former han lämnade efter sin i den delen av utbildningen skulle ha en och samma form blev han tvungen att även driva fram olika kroppsformer, när han övade på det.

Han hade efter de övningarna kommit till den nivån att han skulle blanda in de två övriga elementen i den delen. Han skulle sammanbinda jord, vatten och luft tillsammans med energin i elden, till en fungerande människokropp. Bara ett ytterst litet antal elementaler, som var invånare i det planet lyckades någonsin med det konststycket. Men Harry hade ett förflutet där och därför var förutsättningen att lyckas större för honom än för andra.

—

*****

A/N:

Ge gärna idéer för fortsättningen på denna.  
Jag kände ett uppslag, som jag bara måste skriva, jag har lite fortsättning på den, men idéer välkomnas.

Skriv gärna som e-post "lockande-eld 'snabel a' smargden . dk"  
naturligtvis tar du bort mellanslagen för e-adressen

Avsaknad av respons innebär avsaknad av uppdatering.

—

*****


	6. Chapter 6 Eld med jord, vatten och luft

**Elden är så lockande varm**

By Smargden

**6**

6 Eld med jord, vatten och luft blir…

Harry hade lyckats, resterna av hans gamla kropp hade bevarats, det var bara luft och vatten som hade försvunnit, men de kunde lätt ersättas. Jord, eller mer precist mineraler i korrekt proportion, fanns kvar, och det betydde att Harry kunde använda resterna av sin egen kropp när han gjorde en materiell kropp han skulle använda. Tiden hade kommit när han skulle _återvända_, han skulle naturligtvis aldrig kunna återvända till det han var. För nu var han en individ i eldens plan, det kunde ingen ta av honom. Dessutom hade han ingått allians med jord, vatten och luft, ingen av dem skulle skada honom, och han själv skulle inte angripa dem.

Det innebar för hans del att han som _människa_ inte fick hindra någon som använde luft eller jord i sin förflyttning, vatten skulle inte hindra hans förflyttning. Människorna använde luftens element för transferering, och elementet jord för att förflytta sig med hjälp av flyttnyckel. Dessutom var han förhindrad att angripa människor med sin egen eld, annat än i försvar av sig själv och andra. Människan som varelse var i sin natur i liten allians med jord, luft och vatten utöver lite inlåning av eld som energiomvandling.

Det svåraste han hade att göra var att fästa av chackrasystemet i den kropp han hade danat till sig. Det skulle behövas för att kroppen skulle kunna _leva_. Det i sig behövdes för att han skulle kunna förankra sig i den biologiska tillvaron, trots att han hade elden innesluten inom sig. Eld, skulle naturligtvis aldrig skada honom.

Det fanns dock några olösta hinder på vägen att bli _människa_ minst en gång per år skulle han behöva släppa loss sin inre natur. Det betydde att han behövde låta sitt inre få fritt utlopp. Problemet han skulle kunna uppleva var att om han förargades till den gräns att han tappade humöret, skulle hans inre också kunna slå sig fri, som eldvarelse skulle han då kunna gå bärsärkagång — det skulle inte vara en trevlig sak att reda upp efter det. Därför var det av yttersta vikt att han lärde sig att behärskning.

—

*****

A/N:

Ge gärna idéer för fortsättningen på denna.  
Jag kände ett uppslag, som jag bara måste skriva, jag har lite fortsättning på den, men idéer välkomnas.

Skriv gärna som e-post "lockande-eld 'snabel a' smargden . dk"  
naturligtvis tar du bort mellanslagen för e-adressen

Avsaknad av respons innebär avsaknad av uppdatering.

—

*****


	7. Chapter 7 Elevboken

**Elden är så lockande varm**

By Smargden

**7**

7 Elevboken

"Minerva — du ser ut som att du har . . . sett spöken är ju inte rätt uttryck här på Hogwrats, vad är det som fått dig att se som du gör?"

"Albus — läs själv, här är elevboken som är underlag för årets utskick. Harry Potters namn ströks med en notering 1985."

"Ja, Minerva, Dursleys hade en eld för att bränna byggskräp, sa de. Men de kastade in Harrys döda kropp i för att bränna upp resterna av honom."

"Varför har du inget sagt om det?"

"Jag skäms Minerva — jag är misslyckad som människa. När jag fick reda på det, kunde jag inte göra något — det var redan förbi. Någon tid efter det sökte jag upp Gringotts administratör för Potters etablissemang. De vägrade att diskutera Potters efterlämnade saker. Regnot själv förklarade att enligt Potters avtal med dem, skulle minst 25 år förflyta innan etablissemangets grundtestamente skulle lyftas upp. Fram till dess, finns det möjligheter för före dem att hitta en Potterarvtagare."

"Så de menar att släkten Potter är död?"

"Nej, men _klockan tickar_ sa de. Jag tolkar det som att de är medvetna om att Potters linje är ytterst nära att avslutas."

"Men — går inte ministeriet med allmänna arvsfonden in då?"

"Jo — men Gringotts kan kringgå det för familjer som har ett familjeavtal en form av grundavtal som gör att det inte kan förklaras att familjen upphört ifall någon dödar den siste i ätten. För Potters gäller tydligen 25 år. Om Fudge skulle ha legat bakom Potters död, kan han inte komma åt familjens förmögenhet förrän familjetestamentet, som är kopplat till det avtalet släpps, det i sin tur kan förhindra honom allt."

"Och du då, hur inblandad är du?"

"Potters är ekonomiskt sett enormt rika, så deras bidrag till striden var viktig. Nu saknar den betydelse för oss. Skolan skulle naturligtvis må bra om Hogwarts ingår i omtanken. Men det dröjer ytterligare lite mer än 20 år innan vi får veta."

"Jag vill veta vad som hände — nån gång, men det är en annan sak, titta på det här namnet." Sa Minerva och pekade

"_Lord of Fire_"

"Ja — Albus. Vad i hela världen är det?"

"Någon familj med det namnet har jag aldrig hört talas om. Ingen adress?"

"Nej, det är också . . . " I det läget utbrast Fawkes i en glädjesång. Hela rummet fylldes av ren glädje. Ungefär samtidigt flammade det till i härden, och ut stiger en ung man.

"Någon kallade på mig, vad kan jag stå till tjänst med?"

"Vem är du?" Undrade de båda i korus.

"Lord of Fire."

"Vem?"

"Fire." Sa personen och höll fram sin högra hans med handflatan uppåt, och en eld började brinna i den.

"Lord of, Fire?" Uttalade både Minerva och Albus viskande.

"Ja, ni kallade på mig, så jag kom."

"Vi såg det namnet i årets elevlista, vem är du?"

"Jag? . . . vem är jag? Ja, vem _var jag_ är kanske en bättre fråga. Men först måste vi konstatera några saker, ska jag gå här, vill jag ha egen bostad, jag är inte så bra på att hålla min form ännu, och risken att jag bränner ner de andra är stor om jag har en mardröm. Bor jag för mig själv, gör det inget, jag är _rätt van eld_. Och eld skadar mig inte."

"Är du en . . . tillåter du att jag gör en test?" Personen nickade medgivande. Och Albus använde sitt trollspö och gjorde invecklade rörelser samtidigt som han formulerae sina besvärjelser.

"En normal person av kött och blod, men med väldigt hög samhörighet med eldens element. Vilka är dina föräldrar?"

"Jag har inga, här. Där jag kommer ifrån har jag adoptivfamilj, men de är så pass långt ifrån att de inte lämpligen kan påverka något här, så jag är min egen."

"Men du 'är för ung för att vara din egen. Du måste ha någon som målsman."

"Tid — är något som ni är bundna i, en jag träffade för en _tid_ sedan var _Lord of Time_. Han kunde finnas när som helst, han lärde mig några trix också. Om jag är ett år eller hundra år, det vet vi inte. För våra _år_ kan vara olika långa. Nå — jag har förberett mig på att börja här på Hogwarts nästa skolstart."

"Du behöver skolmaterial, det kostar från 15 till bra mycket mer – beroende på vad som redan finns och hur man planerar sina köp, och vilken kvalité man väljer på det man ska ha. Om du inte har det så kan vi skriva en ansökan om stöd till föräldralösa."

"Tack, jag har besökt Gringotts och låtit dem öppna ett valv, som korresponderar med min familjs valv. Så jag har så jag klarar mig, tack för erbjudandet."

"Hur kan vi nå dig, med utrustningslistan?"

"Skicka till Gringotts — de vet hur de når mig."

"Var bor du då?"

"Lite här — lite där, men helst där det är varmt. Då ni inte ville något annat och de jag förstår att det är dags för mig att återvända – Adjö." Sa varelsen och där han just hade stått flammade luften till — och han var borta, och med det dog även flammorna ut.

"Albus — VAD var det där?"

"Lord of Flames. Vad nu det är. Fawkes?" Men Fawkes såg ut att ha roligt.

"Albus — en fenix, det är en eldfågel, och den person . . . hmm — den _individ_ som just var här, den verkar verkligen vara _av eldens natur_. Kan de ha ett samband?"

"Ja, Fawkes verkar vägra att förklara, det enda han ger mig är att _individen_ är välkommen hit, och att han bör ha eget rum. . . . Oh . . inte bara _utan har rätt till det_. Som arvtagare av Hogwarts. Alastor?" Sa Albus och tittade mot sorteringshatten.

"_Det lilla jag fick räcker för mig att inte kunna sortera honom till ett hus, det måste bli **Hogwarts** i sig självt, så förbered en av grundarnas lägenheter, det kommer att bli någon av dem. Sannolikt Salazars._"

"Tack. Vad är det där med Lord of Flames?"

"Han är det, skulle han ha stannat kvar skulle han om några eoner kunnat bli _King of Flames_."

"Talar du om eldens plan Alastor"

"Det är var sorterads hemlighet varifrån en person kommer, men det var ingen sortering. Ja, personen har ett förflutet i eldens plan. Men han har lämnat det, och är osäker på om han har gjort rätt, jag kände vemod, mycket stark känsla av saknad och vemod. Men också en stark vilja att inte yppa några hemligheter om sig själv. Så var ytterst försiktig om du vill vinna personens respekt — och jag tror du BÖR göra det. Fråga mig inget mer."

"Albus — det enda jag får in i mitt huvud är två mycket udda saker, Harry Potters namn är _inte borta_, bara struket, och en _Lord of Flames_ har dykt upp, samband?"

"Jag önskar att det vore så Minerva, du kan inte ana hur mycket jag önskar att det _hör ihop_, men jag vågar inte hoppas. Vi ser vad som händer."

—

*****

Smargden tackar de två som gör review, och hoppas att fler gör lika.

**

—

*****


	8. Chapter 8 Inköpen

**Elden är så lockande varm**

By Smargden

**8**

8 Inköpen

Ignius Flame, som Harry hade valt att ha som namn i den värld han nu återvänt till gjorde sina inköp inför det nya skolåret. Han hade fått rådet att hålla på _stil,_ _elegans_ och _etikett_. Därför hade han ägnat stor del av sin tid med studier i just, vett och etikett.

Det blev snabbt mer, kroppshållning, bordsskick, språkbruk, ja han hade även koppat ut i en eldtransferering tillbaks ett år extra för att hinna lära sig konstens alla detaljer.

Det fanns tre olika sätt att ha elegans. Det som _glänste_ eller som han såg den blekhårige välja, _det dyraste_. Själv valde Harry det _bekvämaste_. Det krävdes ett tränat öga för att se den riktiga elegansen. Den pråliga, den syntes lång väg. Den som klädde sig i det dyraste led ofta då det ofta betydde att de var obekväma. För Harr . . . För Ignius var kroppsvänliga kläder elegans, den mängd han skaffade innebar att han kunde ha olika kläder var dag en hel månad, utöver de som vittnade om att han var _uppklädd_ till fest eller gala.

Att välja trollspö blev en utmaning, efter att han hade bokstavligt _bränt upp_ tre trollspön tittade Ollivander på honom och gnuggade sina ögon — '_Diptamrot_' muttrade han förstrött, och skyndade iväg till en annan del av lokalen.

"Prova det här, den är inte av min egen tillverkning. Vi i mitt skrå byter lite mellan varandra ibland. Den här ska vara gjord av sammanfogade rötter av en buske från Siani. Diptam, eller med mer korrekt benämning _Dictamnus Albus_, själva växten är en buske, detta är sammanfogade delar av rötter från den. Ge den ett försök." Skrockade Ollivander

Ignius tog i trollspöt och kände genast att den var gjord just med tanke på honom. Utöver att den genast växte ut till att bli större än han själv brann det omkring dess övre del utan att vare sig trollstaven eller han själv tog skada av det.

"Jag ser att ni hör ihop. För de tre du eldade upp säger vi 26 galleons, de var prima trollspön. Trollstaven däremot 330 galleons. Men vi kan säga 350 för att runda av det. Här är boken som följde med just den där trollstaven, det visar hur du kan hantera den. Du BÖR, läsa igenom det innan du börjar använda den."

Ignius var inte direkt nöjd med att han skulle betala för de förstörda trollsöpna, men han protesterade inte — däremot såg han till att få med sig restera av dem, vilket han såg att Ollivander också noterade. Efter det blev det apoteket, böcker, skrivmaterial och en del annat som fanns uppräknat.

Men när den delen var avklarad, fortsatte han en ny inköpsrunda med skollistan som grund, men nu i Svartalvsgränd. Efter att ha avspisat tre _gentlemen_ som försökt antasta honom fick han gå ostörd.

På ett ställe kunde han köpa en bok som hade förmågan att assimilera andra böcker utan att de påverkades. Med det behövde han använda endast en bok, då den kunde innehålla samtliga böcker han hade med sig, 4000 titlar var begränsningen för den. Harry köpte tre av dem. En skulle vara för normala skolböcker, alla årskurserna. En för avancerade böcker, och den sista för förbjudna böcker. Eftersom de måste bloddopas till en person, skulle han själv vara den enda som kunde läsa i _hans_ böcker.

Han hade tur när han kom till avdelningen trollspön. Kolfiber med fulleroner omkring en magiskt formad diamantkristalin stav. Allt var kol, men i olika kristallina former, den innehöll amorft kol tillsammans med grafit, som trollspötillverkaren assimilerade in av Ignius blod till, det omgav den diamantstav dom fanns i spöts centrum. Själva höljet var kolfiber av fulleron.

Ignius visste när han tog i den efter att den var dopad till honom, att det skulle bli hans _kompanion_ för lång tid framåt. Priset översteg också hans trollstav, 2956 galleons. Men den kändes _bra_. Det bästa med den var att den inte hade, eller kunde ta emot några kontrollbesvärjelser som ministeriet försökte se till att alla trollspöna var besudlade med.

Efter det blev det fortsatta inköp av det mesta han kunde komma på att han hade nytta av. Den klocka han hittade var i sig ett mästerverk. Den kunde ställas in att gå med olika hastighet. Den som bar den följde klockans hastighet, som inte behövde följa omgivningens tidslinjal.

Skulle han förflytta sig kunde han ställa den i läge 1:64, då andra tog ett steg, gick han med 64 steg, utan att de kroppsligt gick olika fort. Då andra skulle hinna med en besvärjelse skulle han hinna med 64 som tog lika många sekvenser att göra. Inställningarna var 1: 2, 4, 8, 16, 32 och 64.

Den hade även ett läge 'B', då stod omgivningen absolut stilla, medan han själv var fri att röra sig utan att världen omkring förändrades, det var som att världen omkring befann sig i stasis.

Det byggde på alvernas magi, det var så som husalverna synbarligen kunde göra saker med otrolig enkelhet, de hade ett eget tidsflöde.

Den hade ytterligare en funktion, en som satte honom själv i stasis för en bestämd tid. Den kunde vara praktisk att ta till om han absolut behövde vänta ut något under en bestämd tidsrymd utan att själv påverkas under tiden. Ställde han in den på 48h, och aktiverade den skulle han inte påverkas av något under de följande 48 timmarna. Han skulle naturligtvis inte heller själv uppleva tid.

Efter att alla inköpen var avklarade var det bara att vänta på andra steget i att _börja på Hogwarts_ resan med Hogwarts Express.

—

A/N; räkna med en veckas paus efter denna. Och under den veckan svarar du på några frågor, om du inte har gjort det förut:

Smargden tackar de två som gör review, och hoppas att fler gör lika.

—

*****


	9. Chapter 9 Rekapitulation

**Elden är så lockande varm**

By Smargden

**9**

9 Rekapitulation

Ignius gick igenom _sitt livs historia_ medan han väntade ut tiden tills han skulle åka med Hogwarts Express.

Han _hade varit människa_ innan han gick in i elden. Gringotts erkände honom som arvtagare till _Potter, Gryffindor, Rawenclaw_ och det som förvånade även dem en del _Slytherin_. Han hade ianspråktagit alla valven, inklusive det som förvånade Gringotts mest, _The Flame family_.

Pengar, var inte det han skulle behöva tveka på att använda, familjehistoria skulle han behöva ägna extra mycket tid att läsa in, han hade tagit med familjeböckerna i sin koffert, och tid, extra tid skulle han kunna ta.

På sätt och vis var han lika levande som vampyrer och spöken. För han _hade dött_ som kroppslig biologisk individ. Men gringotts hade _två_ olika sätt att följa upp ett släktskap. Det biologiska och det mentala. Saknades biologiska blodsband fungerade även astralt mentala. Det var tack vare det Harry som Ignius hade erkänts, att hans kroppssubstans också bottnade i askan av Harry Potter hade hjälpt

Ingen skulle kunna _döda_ honom, de skulle kunna _döda_ kroppen, men inte ens det skulle de kunna göra riktigt, därför att medan kroppens funktioner upphörde skulle han själv _bränna ner_ den, och sedan åter igen bilda en ny kropp med den aska som blev kvar. Men det var inte riktigt hela sanningen.

En dementor skulle kunna suga själen ur kroppen, men var han själv vid medvetande och hade några krafter kvar kunde han _bränna ner_ dementorn. Den eld han kunde strya var en av ytterst få saker som var dementorers bane. Skulle dementorn trots det suga själen ut honom skulle den brännas inifrån, då hans naturliga element frigjorde sig.

Den andra saken kunde vara farlig vara en dödsförbannelse som slog in i honom _innan_ han blev medveten om det, den skulle kunna _låsa_ själen i den kropp han hade skapat omkring sig. Det skulle ta några dagar innan han _vaknade upp_ ur det.

Animagus, var ett ord de magiska använde, för honom betydde det inte samma sak, han var redan det. Han kunde anta vilken form han ville, men enbart sin _Harry Potterform_, hade materiell substans av _honom själv_.

Så snart han hade behovet av det kunde han se ut som en fenix, men han var fortfarande _Ignius Flame_ oavsett vilken kroppsform han valde. Den analys av hans biologiska kropp som Gringotts gjorde påstod att han var identisk med Harry Potter.

Han kunde skapa en eld och kliva ut ur den var han ville, och från eldens plan kunde han se det mesta in i den materiella, men för det behövdes det finnas en _eld_ där. Den enda egentliga begränsning som fanns för honom var _vatten_. Visst kunde han duscha, och bada, men att dyka ner i vatten, gjorde också att han inte kunde använda sin kontakt med eldens plan där. Vatten i sig själv var inte farligt för honom när han var i biologisk form.

Däremot hindrade en tätt omslutande skärm av vatten hans möjlighet att angöra eldens plan, men det skulle också effektivt hindra luft för att kunna bytas, alltså behövdes det finnas ett _hål_ i en vattenomslutning. Det var det _enda_ som skulle hindra honom från att lämna en plats han hölls instängd på. Inte för att det var troligt att det skulle ske, men det var ändå bra att ha_ koll_ på situationen.

Hans magipotential, var många faser högre än de _normala_ barnen, alltså skulle han behöva lägga energi på att dölja det. Tre saker skulle han försöka hitta. Det var familjevapen, traditionella vapen, samtliga med eldens gåva. Ett _flammande_ spjut. Ett svärd, flammande naturligtvis. Staven hade han redan köpt av Ollivander. Varför den hade funnits där visste han inte, men av det han hade sett i familjeboken så var det just den trollstaven det handlade om.

Han hade även läst på om allt som hade hänt hans familj, Familjen Potter och även vad som hänt andra familjer. Därför hade han intresserat sig för gruppen som kallades 'dödsätare'. Kunskap är makt hette det, och kunskap om fienden var viktig. Men även kunskap om allierade, ty det var oftast genom felaktiga beslut av allierade som personer omkom, eller mördades.

Att låta sig _hanteras_ av allierade, skulle inte vara hans paroll. Någon _allierad_ hade placerat _Harry Potter_ hos Dursleys, där hade hans liv varit ett _helvete_, innan han gick in i elden. Den som placerade honom där — skulle inte få chansen att göra om det.

Det hade varit lite protester när han försökte få ut alla rättegångsuppgifterna på ministeriet, det som slog honom mest var att de vägrade ge honom uppgifterna omkring Sirius Black. Inte heller kunde han få några rättegångsuppgifter rörande Severus Snape, eller Lucius Malfoy.

För Malfoys del var det ett enkelt ingripande av ministern själv, och i Snapes fall rektor Dumbledore, det var uppgifter han hittade i bibliotekets arkiv över tidningar från den tiden. Uppgifterna i tidningarna gav honom en uppfattning att Sirius Black inte hade utsatts för någon rättegång. Det satte Harrys tankar i arbete. Han skulle behöva en av de fängslade att förhöra själv, Black var den första kandidaten för den uppgiften. Och han skulle behöva den personen — snabbt.

Men han hade redan nyttjat det gångna året dubbelt, jo han kunde hoppa ut i andra tider, men det fanns en viss logik i det, Sol och måne måste vara i exakt rätt position, på både uthopps och tillbakahopps tiderna.

Dessutom kunde han inte _ändra_ något under en tillbakahoppning. Det enda han kunde nytta det till var, personlig tid. Läsa, träna och att _samla information_, var vad han kunde göra i dubbel tid. Det som hade hänt, det hade hänt. Eller mer precist, det som _han hade varit med om_, det hade hänt, även om han inte kände till det. I den astrala tillvaron gick det att förflytta sig utefter den tidslinjal som den materiella tillvaron var låst i, men det innebar risker att gå ut i olika tider.

Han hade kunnat hoppa tillbaks ett år, bara för att hinna läsa på det han behövde veta om den tillvaro han skulle leva i. Nej, han skulle behöva göra ett _besök_ på Azkaban inom en planerad framtid. Senats nästa sommar, hade han bestämt sig för. Men — skulle han nyttja sin nya klocka, så skulle han kunna göra det medan han fanns på Hogwarts, och därför ha ett alibi, ifall någon kom på tanken att det var han som hade agerat.

Men, efter hand som tiden för Hogwarts närmade sig blev det mer frustrerande att inse att han skulle vara låst av andra. Som _skolelev_ bland andra elever skulle han vara tvungen att följa deras regler. Därför skulle han redan tidigt vara tvungen att skapa en image av att vara oberoende. Han kunde enkelt försvinna därifrån, men skulle han vara en individ i den materiella världen — så behövda han ha en bakgrund, och en utbildning de kände igen.

Det största problemet han såg framför sig var _vad_ skulle han ägna sig åt om några år, alltså vilken framtid skulle han planera för. Ville han ens se en framtid. Det han hade lärt sig var att det fanns en _tillvaro_ oberoende av vilket plan han fanns i.

Visst hade han hoppats att han kunde få möta sina föräldrar, men det visade sig att eldens plan och det mentalt astrala var vitt åtskilda. Hans enda _plan för framtiden_ var egentligen att hindra giriga att komma över familjen Potters etablissemang. Det var lite av ett _ansvar_ han hade gent emot dem som genom generationer hade skapat tryggheten för den familjen.

Familj, han var den enda kvar av den familjen, så egentligen kunde han bryta av grenen, men det skulle enbart gynna de giriga omkring. Alltså, måste han bygga upp den tillvaron, han måste med tiden bli igenkänd som Potter. Som _Lord Potter_, han hade ju trots allt den möjligheten, han hade ringarna som bekräftade det. Men det var enbart familjen Flames ring han hade aktiverat. Det var ingen brådska med de övriga, Gringotts visste vem han var, det räckte.

—

Smargden tackar dem som gör review, och hoppas att fler gör det.

—

*****


	10. Chapter 10 Första mötet

**Elden är så lockande varm**

By Smargden

**10**

A/N:

Nej, Voldemorts själsfragment finns INTE i Ignius. Men inte heller Harrys mors skydd finns mot Voldemort, Typ Quirrells sändervittrande för Harrys händer. Detta är från den engelskspråkiga utgåvan:

"Professor Quirrell!" said Hagrid. "Harry, Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts."

"P-P-Potter," stammered Professor Quirrell, grasping Harry's hand, "c-can't t-tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you."

"What sort of magic do you teach, Professor Quirrell?"

**

Titta här: (grasping Harry's hand), borde inte det redan ha hänt saker då Voldemort redan i det stadiet fanns i Quirre????

Men, det skyddet försvann med att Harrys kropp brann, han har återtagit mineralet från kroppen, och återskapat Harry Potter, men med ett förändrat utseende, men skyddet som blodet skulle ge — är borta.

—

Dracos första möte bottnar ju inte i det bästa — men kanske någon upptäckte att Draco mötte en 'maktfaktor'. I Dracos kretsar är sådant något man respekterar även om det finns på 'fel sida', vad som kommer av det återstår att se.

Jag är inte helt klar ännu Var Ignius ska sorteras. ATT han begär 'privat boende', och kommer att insistera på det, är helt klart. Det är alltså inte klart ännu HUR det kommer att bli.

När jag skriver kan jag inte i förväg bestämma vad det ska bli. När inspirationen kommer — så kommer resten av sig självt. Däremot kan jag lägga ut 'riktlinjer', ibland följs de — men oftast kommer sakerna att bli som de vill skrivas. Men det innebär inte att jag inte kan påverka resultatet.

Så fortsätt gärna att komma med förslag och synpunkter. Jag har en hel del oanvända idéer i en mapp.

En storry som jag gärna vill fortsätta med är Harry Potter alias Walter Harrysen. Där han blir hemma i Norge. Så när jag sätter mig med den kan den komma upp igen. Det är en lite större skrift.

Den som tror sig vilja skriva engelska av mina storys är välkommen att ta upp den dialogen.

Slut på småpratet — tillbaks till storyn.

/Smargden/

* * *

**10 Första mötet**

Så satt han då _äntligen_ på Hogwarts Express, flera gånger hade det tittat in lite äldre elever och ett par unga med för den delen, men de hade gått vidare. Slutligen blev det en flicka som verkade lite försigkommen.

"Här verkar det finnas utrymme, håller du platser för några eller är det ledigt?"

"Du är välkommen att ta för dig av de platser jag inte nyttjar själv. Jag befarar att resan blir lång, och det kan vara skönt att kunna sträcka ut sig sedan."

"Jo det är det säkert, har du varit med förr, alltså jag är med för första gången, du då?"

"Första för mig också, men det stod i broschyren att vi ska åka båt över sjön som förstaårselever, och se Hogwarts i när kvällssolen just gått ner. Därför antar jag att vi inte kommer fram förrän till kvällen."

"Jo, det sa mina föräldrar också, men du sa _broschyr_ hade du inga som berättat hur det är?"

"Jag har varit på _annat ställe_ de senaste åren. Ingnius Flame är namet." Sa Harry och höll fram sin hand.

"Flame — som i _den_ familjen Flame?"

"Vad det betyder för dig vet jag inte, men Gringotts lyfte också på ögonen."

"_Lord Flame_?"

"Ja — faktiskt."

"Jag är enkla Bulstrode, Millicent Bulstrode."

"Varför enkla?"

"Vv är vare sig Lord eller Baron i min familj. Men vi reder oss."

"Jag kan tänka mig att ni försöker hålla en låg profil. Att vara de som makteliten inte frotterar sig med av misstag, samtidigt som de inte finner orsak att angripa er. Vare sig av ekonomiska eller familjära orsaker."

"Och det ser du så direkt?"

"Först, jag ser genom magiska maskeringar, samt att jag har lä . . . ." Där öppnades dörren och en ljushårig yngling tittade in."

"De säger att Harry Potter ska börja i år, är du han?"

"Ett ganska burdust sätt att avbryta ett samtal, vem är du och vad vill du?"

"Vem är du?"

"Åh — när blev det dina sak att avkräva mig mitt namn — du som verkar vara påflugen, bör lära dig HYFS."

"Jag är DRACO MALFOY, och vem är du?"

"Såå — du är av han som betalat 127 tusen galleons sedan november 1981 för att slippa Azkaban. Sorry grabben. När du tilltalar mig då SKA du göra det med _etikett_, jag är Lord Flame, se här är min ring som bekräftar det."

"Ursäkta Sir." Sa Draco och drog sig genast tillbaks, när dörren hade stängts säkrade Harry genom att låsa och dra för draperiet.

"Så, nu kanske vi slipper störas av den typen av individer. Jo — som jag sa innan vi blev avbrutna. Jag har läst på en del också, så jag vet lite om vem som är vem i magivärlden. Bulstrode, bedriver handel, de har en blygsam verksamhet öppet i Europa, samtidigt som huvuddelen av verksamheten bedrivs _externt_."

"Du är påläst, och vad var det där med 127 tusen galleons för Malfoys?"

"Jo, Gringotts lämnar inte ut andras ekonomiska situation, men de har ett _öppet arkiv_. Vet man vad man letar efter kan man titta på alla uttag, och insättningar, som är äldre än ett år. I realiteten betyder det att det ska vara äldre en ett år OCH, vara upplagt för ministeriets taxeringsinspektörer. Allt är naturligtvis på en form av kod, men när du har kommit förbi den så kan du lätt läsa ut vem som betalat vem, när och hur mycket. Visserligen slutade ministeriet att granska dessa dossiéer för något sekel sedan och är bortglömt av de flesta. Men Gringotts avtal med ministeriet från 1497 finns, de sköter sin del, och struntar i vem som betalar för att läsa det.

Och Malfoys, har en månatlig betalning till tjänstgörande minister med 1000 galleons per månad, och initialt ar det lite mer då när han skulle klara sig från att hamna i Azkaban."

"Så du har tagit reda på det? — Varför?"

"Styra — eller styras. Jag föredrar att inte styras av andra. Det kräver lite makt i egen ficka. Kunskap om andra är lika bra som ett vapen."

"Du är en intressant person, var har du hållit dig gömd, jag trodde familjen Flame var utdöd."

"Det trodde nog många, men — vi finns, och har funnits i det fördolda ganska länge faktiskt. Ska sanningen fram, så trodde de flesta att familjen var utdöd. Sanningen om det är att den hade absorberats av andra familjer, så att namnet inte var det första som användes, men mitt arv blossade upp i min ungdom."

"Ditt arv — så det är sant att ni . . . att ni behärskar eldens element?"

"Behärskar är kanske i överkant, men i en strid på liv och död, behöver de av mina fiender som överlever behandlas för brännskador."

"Intressant, jag tror du har orsak att tala med far."

"Planerar du ett äktenskapskontrakt?"

"Inte helt fel, men han har en sak som jag tror borde intressera dig. En japansk officer och min farfar råkade komma i en underlig situation, trots brinnande krig, så kom min farfar och den där japanske officeren att hamna ensamma på en i övrigt öde ö. När de hittades efter kriget lämnade japanen över ett svärd, det var något med heder för honom att göra det. Den har runor som ser ut som _brinnande runor_. Far som nu har katanan, som han kallar det, påstår att det är ett mycket magiskt svärd, men att den inte är anpassade för någon i vår släkt."

"Du förvånar mig ännu mer. Varför säger du det till mig, istället för att skriva till din far och berätta om mig, det förstår jag inte."

"Resultatet kan bli att du lättare litar på mig, om du får informationen från mig först."

"Så du planerar på förhand, jo, skriv till din far, nämn inget om vapnet i brevet, men du kan säga att du mött mig. Och — JA, jag är intresserad av den klingan. När jag håller den i min hand kan jag avgöra om det är den jag tror det är."

"Betyder det _pengar_ för oss om vi skulle skiljas från den?"

"Vad det betyder, ser vi då. Men det kan absolut vara inledningen på en vänskap. Är du beredd att tala om varför du har magiskt förändrat utseende, utan det skulle du klassas som snygg."

"Nu, är det inte så stor skillnad, men det som byggs nu, står stadigt längre fram. Att vara snygg tjej, betyder att man har blickar på sig. I min familj vill vi inte ha ögonen på oss — av fel grupp. Som tjej, vill vi ju gärna vara vackra, men vi i min familj lär oss också tidigt vad det betyder. Men — hur kunde du veta det?"

"Jag ser — som jag sa. Med den utgångsvärderingen, då skulle jag tänka mig att du väljer Slytherin, för att kunna föra en anonym tillvaro."

"Jo, anonym, kanske inte blir ledordet, men jag räknar med att inte vara den tjej som någon av vissa _apor_ kommer att försöka komma innanför trosorna på om några år. Så ska du vara nära mig måste du räkna med att bli klassad för att ha _dålig smak_."

"Slytherin är inte mitt första alternativ, faktiskt ska jag försöka få bli _husneutral_. Insisterar rektorn på att jag ska vara _hussorterad_, kanske jag aktiverar fler lordskap, var beredd på ett spektakel i så fall. B— sorteras före F— så du kommer att vara sorterad innan det är min tur. Det är ifall jag inte insisterar på det direkt. Har jag fått bli husneutral, så är du välkommen att ansluta."

"Tack — jag tror det skulle vara riktigt intressant att se vissa individers reaktion på det. Men — oavsett att jag hamnar i Slytherin och du i . . . . hmmmm . . . . Ravenclaw. Så vill jag att vi odlar vår vänskap, och säg inget om mitt utseende."

"Den saken avser jag inte sprida, då det samtidig skulle avslöja mina möjligheter att se, det andra inte ser. Och på några år sikt — varför avslöja de dolda juveler som finns att beskådas i stillhet."

"Så du smickrar. Men vad tror du om Hogwarts då?"

"Tittar man på det internationellt, så är det lite beklämmande, det är mer ett historiskt dokument. Men med den maktelit som finns, så vill de inte ha den breda allmänheten välutbildad. De själva går här, bara för att lära sig vilka som de kan knyta till sig, av _mellanskiktet_. Men den kunskap de själva skapar sig, den får de mellan årsklasserna, samt före och efter skolan."

"Hur menar du?"

"Jo, fram till 1497 då var Hogwarts den enda skolan med aktning, av de västerländska alltså. Den i Kyoto och Mumbay räknas inte in nu. De är fortfarande i en klass för sig, och du måste _behärska_ endera japanske eller tipikata för Mumbay, och du bör kunna läsa även pali, eftersom många av de gamla sanskrittexterna är överförda till just pali.

"Men det är utanför ämnet Hogwarts. Alltså efter att Europa stabiliserade sig efter romarrikets fall, och Britterna, Holländarna och Portugiserna började se sig om i världen, så kom även utvecklingen ingång. Dock inte bland de magiska på övärlden.

"De bet sig fast i sina traditioner, sen på 1600-talet med andra omgången av Vatikanens jagande av den spridda sådden av magiskt inflytande så isolerade de sig mer. Jo, Vatikanen styrdes fram till 1800-talets mitt av en magisk elit. Det är inte Påven själv som är magieliten där även om det allmänt påstås att Påven är högsta ämbetet så är det _Kurian_ som har makten, totalt är det en samling på ca 500 personer. Bland dem finns det . . . fanns det . . . fram till 1600—talet en maktelit på ca 100 personer som va de egentligt styrande.

"De var den magiska gruppen, men de tappade makten och efter det har de inte återetablerat sig där. Men den religiösa hierarkin lyckades utmanövrera de styrande familjerna, med det slutade även häxjakterna, som egentligen var till för att rensa undan avkomman som den magiska gruppen hade spritt vid sidan av sina familjer.

"Som jag sa de tre ledande sjöfartsländerna koloniserade omvärlden, och det förde med sig att även den magiska delen av befolkningen etablerade sig. De har inte fjärmat sig från den tekniska utvecklingen, därför har Hogwarts i dagsläget inte bättre nivå, än den hade på 1500-talet. Medan de flesta andra är moderna. Så Hogwarts är INTE ett ställe där de i eliten skaffar sig sitt kunnande."

"Varför ska du hit ifall du tror det ger bättre utbildning på andra ställen?"

"Som jag nämnde — man lär sig på Hogwarts vem som är vem – i den Brittiska magivärlden. Kunskapen — lär jag mig också på annat ställe, och utan att börja på Hogwarts så här —hade jag inte träffat dig."

"Det förstås, får vi lära oss något alls där?"

"Jo då, men det mesta lär du dig i Biblioteket. Alltså varje ämne kräver skrivuppgifter, där har du själva utbildningen. Det är därför som det är långt in på förmiddagen som lektionerna börjar, långt lunchuppehåll och tidigt slut på eftermiddagen. Det jag såg av schemat så var mer än halva dagen — fritt, alltså tid för att lära själv."

"Det var ett nytt sätt att se på saken."

"Med den internationella sallabyssen som grund, så kan du lära dig för ett internationellt behov, men då måste du också skaffa de flesta böckerna på andra ställen än i London."

"Sallaby…vadå?"

"Sallabyssen, alltså det du ska lära dig i varje ämne. En som klarar knappt godkännt internationellt lär klara en till två värderingar bättre på Hogwarts utan att kunna mer. Det betyder att de i övärlden tror att de är bra. Men ledningen ser till att de inte kan bättre. Vet inte om du känner till hur det har varit i Portugal. Allmän skolgång är 4-5 år medan det är ytterst få som läser på student eller universitetsnivå. Nu när regimen har bytts och Europa är öppet, märker de hur illa det är ställt med hela befolkningen. Samma är det med den Brittiska magibefolkningen."

"Och det betalar vi för?"

"Ja. Dessutom tror de att de är bäst i världen."

"Det ska bli intressant att se dig på Hogwarts. Jag vet att jag ska hålla en låg profil, men det har du säkert redan märkt."

"Därför ska vi också hålla vår vänskap lite diskret, för din skull. Kommer jag att vända upp å ner på saker så kommer jag att _synas_, med dig vid sidan av mig kommer du inte att kunna vara osynlig."

—

Smargden tackar dem som gör review, och hoppas att fler gör det.

—

*****


	11. Chapter 11 Sorteringen

**Elden är så lockande varm**

By Smargden

**11**

A/N:

Smargden tackar för de fina orden som kom till mig. Det är alltid lika glädjande att se att mina läsare uppskattar det jag skriver.

Denna story har inte legat till sig utan publiceras så gott som direkt, det innabär också att med mina "skrivsvårigherer" så slinker en hel del miss-stavningar igenom - haf öfverseende med det. Bland det första jag skrev är en egen roman, ca 900 sidor. Den erbjöds till bolkförlag, men inget förlag tar en sådan sak till sig av ett okänt namn. Faktiskt ett av förlagen förklarade att när jag inte var ett säljande namn så var de inte intresserade. Ett annat förlag återsände manuset och tackade för att de hade fått läsa, men att det inte passade i deras utgivning. Bara det att jag hade satt limpunkter i ett antal sidor, för att kunna se hur långt de hade öppnat materialet. Ingen av de limunkterna hade 'snäppts upp'. De hade inte ens LÄST, eller ens bläddrat i manuset. Så - min roman kommer INTE att finnas som tryckt bok.

Att skriva HP-ff, är avkopplande, och jag vet att det ALDRIG kommer att bli ens dagdrömmar om att det publiceras i bokform. Glädjen i det är när läsare talar om at tde läser, och gärna nämner vad de tycker om det.

—

**11 Sorteringen**

Resan blev lång, och Harry hade förberett sig för det inför skolstarten, så han öppnade sin speciella koffert, och lagade en lunch för två. Den avnjöt de tillsammans i kupén. Det imponerade ordentligt på Millicent, delas att Ignius hade en _sådan_ koffert, och i andra steget när han lagade till en superb måltid till dem, den största imponeringsfaktorn var dock när hon började äta, det smakade utsökt.

I övrigt hände inte mycket under resan, men Harry tackade sina Gudar att just den tjejen hade styrt sina steg in till honom, inte bara för att hon hade något bakom ögonen, eller att hennes familj möjligen hade en sak han sökte, flickan hade stil trots att hon försökte dölja det även för honom, men det var just en av hans inbyggda sätt, det lockade fram det inre äkta hos personen han pratade enskilt med.

Blev de officiella vänner, kunde det leda till fler bekanta av dem som han borde lära sig känna bättre. Han själv hade tillgång till tre av de fyra husens grundarnas lägenheter som fanns i anslutning till respektive elevhus.

Bland de speciella föremål som han tidigt hade hämtat från grundarnas valv på Gringotts var Rowenas och Godrics bok _Inside Hogwarts_, den enda verkligt självuppdaterande boken om Hogwarts. Genom den visste han redan var alla _privata_ rum fanns, och hur han kunde nå dem, dessutom fanns alla utrymmen inritade, och den visade i realtid vilka som fanns på respektive ställe.

På ett av uppslagen kunde han även begära att följa vissa personer både i plats och TID. På så sätt kunde han se var en person hade uppehållit sig, tillsammans med vem eller vilka vid den tid han önskade veta det. Dessutom skrevs det ut små 'pratbubblor' för det som talades.

På så sätt kunde han även se vad respektive person hade sagt när, till vem. Han hade redan satt den funktionen i arbete, därför visste han en hel del om Albus Dumbledore, och han visste även om att skolan skulle hålla en sak dold, och vilka lärare som skulle ansvara för att ha hinder i vägen till målet.

Han hade noga granskat vad respektive person gjorde, före och efter det de hade mött rektorn då _den saken_ hade varit ett samtalsämne. Han var helt säker på att föremålet fanns i ett av Rektorns hemliga gömställen inne på hans kontor, som var ett kombinerat kontor och lägenhet.

Hans nostalgiska ådra hade tagit hårt på honom när han hade följt sina föräldrars rörelser vid olika tillfällen. Det var också den saken som gjorde att han av misstag upptäckte att Albus Dumbledore hade _övertygat_ Sirius Black att Potters inte borde ha en så iögonenfallande hemlighållare som han, Sirius Black var den som ALLA skulle inse var hemlighållaren. Harry förstod av det som hände att rektorn fick Sirius att sedan övertyga hans föräldrar att de skulle välja Peter Pettigrew som hemlighållare, men det måste ha hänt utanför Hogwarts.

Harry hade sedan begärt av boken att visa honom Peter Pettigrews förehavanden på Hogwarts. Han förstod inte vad som hände därför att han hade ju läst att Black hade mördat Pettigrew, nu förstod han varför, men boken fortsatte att visa Peter på Hogwarts fram till föregående läsår.

Något måste vara helt sjukt, eftersom boken inte ljög, ändå hade Pettigrews plats på Hogwarts funnits i flera år. Han misstänkte att det kunde finnas _ännu en_ Peter Pettigrew, men när han tittade på elevlistorna för de åren fanns det ingen med det namnet, vare sig som lärare eller elev. Ignius misstänksamhet hade väckts.

—

"Professor, jag begärde när jag var på besök här att jag behöver ett enskilt boende, av säkerheten för de andra eleverna. Hur har det gått med den saken?"

"Sorteringen först, så ser vi vad sorteringshatten bestämmer, begär den att du ska ha ett eget boende så talar den om det, annars bor du som andra."

"Professor, vad säger statuten för hur arvtagarnas grundare ska hanteras?"

"Grundarnas arvtagare slutade komma till Hogwarts för _många år sedan_."

"Hogwarts status internationellt börjar jag förstå nu. Se den här ringen, den bekräftar att jag är _arvtagare_ till minst en av grundarna, i detta fallet efter Lady Rowena, så JAG insisterar på Lady Rowenas lägenhet UTAN att sorteras först."

"Vänta!" Sa Minerva när hon hade samlat sig igen.

Harry hade valt att ta upp det så att alla de nya tillsammans med professor McGonagall skulle se och höra, vad han sa. Han såg också att de andra reagerade på det han sa. Han såg att Minerva resonerade med rektorn, som efter en stund nickade instämmande. Och Minerva kom tillbaks.

"Lord Flame, Lady Rowenas lägenhet kommer att öppnas för dig. Men vi önskar att du sorteras trots det. Är det till fyllest?"

"Ja — om jag sorteras först."

"Som Lord Flame önskar."

—

** _Ah — Potter? Efter vad rektorn har erfarit brann du upp — jo jag ser det — och OJ — det ska verkligen bli ett intressant år. **_

_## Jag tror det kan bli det, är Du insatt i att det finns en med dubbla identiteter, vid lärarbordet, jag ser en med två olika auror där? ##_

_** Jo, en är den ingen vågar säga vid namn, så du såg det direkt, ja du ser auror, håll det för dig själv, det ger dig mer fördelar, men du skulle göra huset Slytherin en stor tjänst om du lät dig sorteras dit. **_

_## Men, det skulle samtidigt binda mig, jag väljer Ravenclaw, och Lady Rowenas lägenhet, när Millicent Bulstrode sorteras, fråga henne om hon godtar att bli min gäst, och sorteras till den lägenheten. Kalla det för huset Flame, Ser du fler som skulle passa som följeslagare till det kommande så tar jag gärna emot dem också. ##_

_** Menar du allvar nu, att du öppnar ännu ett hus? **_

_## Kan jag göra det?##_

_** Ja — Jag kan ropa ut det, och innan kvällen är över så har du ett eget hus, med nya som sorteras till det. Vem kan du tänka sig som husföreståndare? **_

_## Kan det vara ett annex till Ravenclaw? ##_

_** Nej, men du han mycket väl ha den lägenheten — också. **_

_## Ja, det ska bli intressant att se deras reaktioner, men föreståndare? . . . absolut inte han med dubbla personligheter, vad sägs om den som sköter om biblioteket, mest bara för att insistera på att vi avser STUDERA. Och det måste du nämna till dem som ska sorteras till mig. Vi kommer att gå ut i krig om några år, det handlar om att vara offer eller ha möjligheten att agera själv. ##_

_** Jag förstår, och jag ska se vad jag kan åstadkomma, är du beredd att ta emot nya personer nästa år — och åren efter det? **_

_## Ja. ##_

_** När ska du tala om att du är Harry Potter — också? **_

_## Skulle helst vilja hålla det under mattan ett par år ytterligare. Sen kan det flyta upp. Men tills vidare är det nog bäst att inte sätta för många idéer i rektorns huvud. ##_

_** Kör i vind för det. Sök gärna upp mig på rektorns kontor emellanåt, jag får inte dela med mig av andras informationer, inte dina heller, men det nya husets anda måste offentliggöras. Det kan vi inte hålla tyst om. **_

_## Naturligtvis, du får, nämna till rektorn att Lord Flame, har tillräcklig aktoritet att helt ta över Hogwarts, men att jag försöker undvika det. Nämn då också att tyvärr har Hogwarts som lärosäte försvunnit ner till plats 438 sett över världen. Och min avsikt är att få upp den till topp tio inom några år. Det kommer att svida i många gamla stofilers självkänsla. Nämn då att de som inte känner sig väl till freds med det lämpligen bör avgå så snart som möjligt. ##_

_** Okej min vän — då startar vi föreställningen.**_ "Hogwarts står inför en förändring, jag har just sorterat en av grundarnas arvtagare till ett NYTT HUS — FLAME. Huset står för SAMTLIGA kriterier de andra husen har var för sig. För att sorteras till _House of Flame_ skall den sorterade passa i SAMTLIGA övriga hus. Vara modiga, betyder att de kan göra saker trots att andra kan ha synpunkter på det. Att vara en god kamrat, och lägga ner arbete på att göra väl ifrån sig, behövs också. Att vilja veta varför olika saker ska vara som de är, eller vad som gör att saker är som de är, alltså i lady Rowenas anda, men också som Salazar, man måste inte skrika ut sina innersta tankar för alla, och man ska ha en ambition — att göra väl ifrån sig. Kort sagt _House of Flame_ är nu ett officiellt hus här på Hogwarts, och jag har äran att sortera första eleven dit. Husföreståndarinna är Madame Irma Pince."

Naturligtvis blev det absolut tyst i stora salen, men samtidigt vidgades salen och ännu ett bord kom på plats. Ovanför bordet materialiserades ett baner ett flammande svärd, och en lika flammande trollstav — båda lagda i kors över en vapensköld som hade en Fenix som bar ett flammande spjut i sina klor.

Ingius satte sig till rätta, och det dröjde en stund innan de övriga hade kommit över chocken att ett nytt hus hade etablerats. Men sedan började den egentliga sorteringen. Ignius följde sorteringen med intresse, första sällskap fick han av en Abbot Hannah, som snart följdes av en Bones Susan innan det blev dags för _Millicent Bulstrode_ att sorteras till honom genom hatten efter en stund ropade ut * FLAME * när det var hennes tur.

Sedan kom Greengrass Daphne efter henne kom Su Li och sedan Neville Longbottom slutligen kom Malfoy Draco, efter att hatten hade varit undrande en lång stund. Totalt blev de åtta med honom själv. Faktiskt fler än många andra hus fick.

—

Efter den omskakande sorteringen så blev det äntligen middag, vilket för de flesta var efter en lång dag med endast något enkelt tilltugg, medan Harry och Millicent hade utspisat en god och väl tilltagen lunch på tåget.

Efter att maten hade tystat dem en god stund kom så småpratet igång.

"Lord Flame, hatten sa till mig att jag passar här, men att jag kanske bör göra vissa omvärderingar, och lära mig fakta innan jag agerar på det jag tror, eller som hatten sa _har trott mig veta_. En Malfoy kryper inte, — inte för någon. Men du sade något på tåget som jag vill tala mer om — privat, senare. Men — du verkade ha ett långt samtal med hatten innan den öppnade ditt hus. Det är nog ingen slump att det heter Flame och du är Lord Flame, vad kan du säga oss?

"Först hälsar jag er välkomna, som ni också hörde hatten säga — ni har alla husens kriterier. Först Hogwarts är långt ner på listan över utbildningsplatser i världen. Jag avser lyfta upp den till topp tio så snart det går, den ligger på sämre än plats 400 nu.

"Vår uppgift är att visa att det går att lära sig saker, jag kommer att svara för en hel den av den utbildningen med er. Officiellt och i högtidliga tillfällen är jag Lord Flame, Ignius Flame. Nu är vi i samma elevhus, och jag föreslår att vi redan tidigt börjar med förnamnsstatus mellan oss. Så jag är Ignius, och Draco, en Malfoy kryper för ingen sa du. Jag stöttar dig i det — på det att du själv står för det. Jag råkar veta hur din far har det på den punkten och — vi samtliga lämnar nu våra familjers och anhörigas status bakom oss. Vi är här, ni har sorterats till _mitt hus_, även om jag inte är föreståndare kommer ni att märka att jag kommer att styra en hel del.

"Mitt ord — är lag, i vårt hus, när jag bestämmer det. Faktiskt kan jag stänga skolan kasta ut alla lärarna och öppna det jag själv vill. Men, varför jobba mer än nödvändigt, om det går att lösa smidigt. Men alltså – jag har auktoriteten att göra det. Rektorn VET det, . . . o han verkar vilja säga något bäst vi lyssnar."

— Kling * klang * i bägaren. —

"Välkomna ett nytt skolår, välkomna tillbaks ni äldre och välkomna hit ni nya. Dagens sortering har skakat om grundvalana för Hogvarts struktur och i viss mån planering. Med ett nytt elevhus kommer det att innebära en del nytt för oss lärare också. Jag måste gratulera Irma till det nya jobbet.

"Jag förstår att det markerar för det nya huset att biblioteket är den del av deras verksamhetsområde. Det vi saknar ännu är några prefekter för det huset, men vi har bara en årskurs där, och då Lord Flame är den som är grunden till husets öppnande, så utnämner jag honom tills vidare som prefekt för det huset.

"Var er förläggning kommer att finnas hopps jag våra husalver hinner ordna innan det är dags att sova, husalven Kirkki är den som får huvudansvaret för er. Hon kommer att visa er vägen dit när vi bryter upp här.

"Första veckan, följer ni studieschemat som gäller för Ravenclaw, det delas ut i morgon. Efter den första veckan ser vi om det behöver göras några förändringar.

"Som vanligt är förbjudna skogen förbjudet område, då er närvaro där irriterar en del av skogens invånare, och närvaro där är förenat med livsfara. Likaså är norra korridoren på tredje våningen avstängd, så undvik den delen.

"Vår vaktmästare har bett mig orientera att listan med förbjudna artiklar är anslagen på hans dörr, likaså är magi i korridorerna förbjudet. Huset Flame stannar kvar lite, övriga går till sina respektive elevhus."

"Ja hap — då vet vi det. Jo, jag sa att jag kommer att se till att det blir UTBILDNING värd namnet här. Ni är alla uttagna med den tanken att ni är beredda på att lägga ner ett ordentligt arbete för att nå resultat. Är det någon av er som trots att ni sorterats till mitt hus nu vill låta hatten ompröva er sortering?"

"Ignius?"

"Ja Su."

"Vad innebär det egentligen, hatten nämnde innan den sorterade mig att vi har ett _krig_ framför oss."

"Ministeriet är ytterst angelägen att försöka hålla folkmassan så tyst och stilla som möjligt, men samtidigt finns det krafter som försöker verka för att saker får en annan utveckling. För cirka 10 år sedan stoppades den då aktive terroristen.

"Många tror, att den personen är arvtagare till Slytherin. Det är inte korrekt, här ser ni mina TRE Hogwartsringar, den fjärde ringen har jag _här_, men den är inte min att bära — men en av er, är det.

"Tillsammans har vi hela Hogwarts arvtagarkraft. Som Lord Gryffindor — när jag aktiverar det lordskapet, ÄGER jag själva Hogwarts, grundarna var med att skapa skolan, men landområdet och huset Hogwarts ägs av Lord Gryffindor.

"Alltså, den falske som visserligen är en bastardavkomma till en av Salazars barn agerade terrorist. Hans far är en omagisk bonde Tom Riddle. Han har skapat sig förankring i den materiella världen, så han finns kvar, frågan är bara när han kommer att manifestera sig igen.

"Han märker sina anhängare som boskap, och behandlar dem så, _behandlade_, är kanske bättre ord. En del av dem bara väntar på hans återkomst, andra hoppas att han håller sig borta — för alltid.

"När han återkommer, då blir det inte att vara stilla och tiga, endera är men anhängare eller motståndare — är man inte det blir man offer.

"Min målsättning med den här gruppen, är att vi ska försöka följa det den Schweiziska skolan _The Sekret Black Army_ lär ut. Mängder med fysisk aktivitet, det ger spänst och uthållighet, till det enormt mycket övning, det ger en smidighet tillsammans med resten.

"Totalt ska det ge er — oss en god möjlighet att både kunna vara motståndare, men också försvara sig själv. När vi närmar oss slutet av skolgången, kommer ni att erbjudas ett internationellt avtal. Det ni beräknas kunna då — ligger avsevärt högre upp på utbildningsskalan än någon av aurorerna kan möta upp med, även huvuddelen av de som kallas _de onämnbara_, kommer i skam jämfört med er — på det att ni stannar kvar i huset. Det — är min avsikt, frågor."

"Är inte du bara en förstaårselev också Ignius?" Undrade Susan.

"Naturligtvis är jag det, men det är inget som säger att jag inte kan ha förberett mig. Säg mig Draco, visst har väl du övat magi sedan du var . . . säg . . . 7 år?"

"Jo, jo det har jag."

"Så en del förhäxningar skulle du kunna lära oss — eller hur?"

"Jo."

"Gott, jag har också _övat_ en del men allt har sin tid, att bygga upp har sin tid, att riva ner ha sin tid. Det finns en liten hake, ni har sorterats till _mitt hus_, det innebär att den som har lojalitetsproblem, bör begära omsortering. Ni är nu magiskt bundna att sluta upp till det. Hatten måste ha frågat er om ni var _villiga_ att sorteras till mig. Det är lika allvarligt som en fullständig trollkarlsed, så därför vill jag påminna er om det . . . ah det verkar som att rektorn och vår husföreståndarinna är på väg hit."

"Lord Fame, du ansluter med en stor överraskelse, nå, Hatten är en del av grundarna kan man säga, så när den skapade det här huset, är det något den vet vad den gör. Jag har kunnat resonera om huset lite med den. Den påstår att du Lord Flame är väl skickad att hålla i huset utan äldre ordningsmän, och att ni bör ha ett helt annat schema än övriga klasser. Vad kan du säga om det?"

"Tack, jo vi kommer att titta lite på vad vi kan få ut av nuvarande lärarkår, men rektor Dumbledore, plats 438 internationellt, det är inget som jag som grundararvinge kan godta. Hogwarts ska upp till topp TIO, inom något år, eljest måste vi grundararvingar ta över. Det innebär att vi först måste stänga skolan, för att ha den auktoriteten för att öppna den på nytt med ny ledning efter det. Första veckan följer vi Ravenclaw. Efter det så ska jag se hur schemat ska se ut."

"Hogwarts är Hogwarts — och du ska inte komma här och . . . " längre kom han inte för han tystnade.

"Du är vem " frågade Ignius."

"Han är trolldrycksläraren. Severus Snape."

"Hmmm . . . en av Voldemorts anhängare som du rektor Dumbledore höll borta från rättvisan. Anse honom SUSPENDERAD tills han är — av en RÄTTEGÅNG friad från att ha deltagit i mördande. Protesterar du mot det — anse dig själv avstängd från din tjänst. Jag har möjligheten att stänga skolan NU, om jag finner behov av det. INGEN BROTTSLING ska få vara lärare här. OCH, Severus Snape är boskapsmärkt av Voldemort. Så länge han INTE har gjort en fullgod trollkarlsed på att han inte frivilligt deltagit i mördandet så är han avstängd. Han ska dessutom till ministeriets rättsliga avdelning berätta ALLT han vet om andra i samma terroristgrupp. Se det som en uppgift Severus Snape, så länge du står med lön från Hogwarts — så gör du som det ankommer en KORREKT lärare här. Det jag har sett av utexaminerades resultat före och efter ditt tillträde här, så är det nog för att avskedas utan att ens diskutera det. ALBUS DUMBLEDORE — AGERA."

"Hör nu Lord Flame, Professor Snape är en mycket välmeriterad trolldrycksmästare. Och jag har fullt förtroende för honom."

"Vad du har för förtroende spelar ingen roll. Familjerna som har sina barn här betalar — och med det resultat han presterar — är han en skam för Hogwarts. Jag ger dig Dumbledore EN VECKA, att Severus Snape sedan kan ta en trollkarlsed, på att han har berättat ALLT han vet — och bör veta — om vilka övriga dödsätare är. Likaså ska det finans en lista på vilka elevers föräldrar han har varit med om att ha dödat, alltså av de elever som finns här på skolan nu. Jag tycker det är en anständig begäran att den som har mördat elevernas föräldrar här på skolan inte ska vara här."

"Lord Flame, så kan vi väl inte göra."

"Du har till i morgon bittida att starta för att få Hogwarts anseende att stiga till sämst 100 innan detta läsår är till ända. Kirkki, är våra lokaler klara?"

"Ja Lord Flame, lokalerna är klara, ska jag visa Sir?"

"Tack gärna. Rektor du har ett jobb att göra, du har försummat det i över 50 år, bäst att sätta igång — och när du ändå håller på — sluta föra dubbel bokföring på lönekontona, och övriga poster. Jag har satt Gringotts på att följa upp allt med retroaktivitet. Go kväll mina herrar och professor McGonagall, Fru Pince, låt oss gå till vårt elevhus."

—

*****


	12. Chapter 12 Förhören

**Elden är så lockande varm**

By Smargden

**12**

A/N:

Ett par extra dagar försvann, datorn vägrade starta sig. enbart en blå sida. Så det blev att skaffa ny. men tack vare en god diciplin med back-ups, finns allt sparat kvar - MEN, problemer är Var finns det som ska vara var. Alltså egna skrivna filer kan vi lätt återställa, men var finns e-post-filerna, var finns alla adresser mm. Så hav förtröstan om jag ägnar lite mer tid åt det, än att skriva dert som ska in här - en tid. Dessutom kan editeringskorrekturen vara lidande - detta kapitel är det, innehållet kan bytas ut till ett senare - med lite färre errors. Men storyn är kvar, och OM något av betydelse ändras kommer det som not före nästa kap.

—

**12 Förhören**

"Lord Flame, har du verkligen den auktoriteten?" Undrade Irma.

"Formellt — just nu — nej. Men jag ser mig tvungen att aktivera mitt lordskap för tre av grundarna, med det får jag den auktoritet jag behöver. En grundararvinge kan protestera, men det tar bort en av mina tre, kvar har jag två posters övervikt. Så — JA, jag har den auktoriteten om jag behöver."

"Vilken är den fjärde grundararvinegn?"

"Susan Bones, för Lady Hufflepuff. Här är arvtagarringen Susan, sätt den på dig, är det _din att använda_ så kommer den att forma sig, annars kan du inte bära den."

En förvånad Susan tittade på ringen och tvekade när hon satte den på sitt finger, och efter en liten stund formade den sig och var på plats.

"Välkommen i gänget Lady Hufflepuff, jag har majoriteten, men jag hoppas vi kan samarbeta, jag är lite obstinat mot Severus Snape, en dödsätare som aldrig ställdes till svars för sina handlingar på grund av att en enskild person med makt sa ett par ord. Jag kan inte stödja att vår skola ska ha mördare som lärare."

"Ignius — den här ringen säger mig att det finns en Lord Potter bland dem som bär övriga ringar."

"Ja, det finns det, men det är inte för andras öron ännu en tid, längre fram i utbildningen kommer ni att veta vad det innebär."

"Potter?" Fräste Draco fram.

"Ja, Harry Potter avslutade sitt liv när han var fem år gammal. Vill ni veta kan du Susan be sin faster ta fram de handlingar som finns."

"Alltså, vi har ännu ett problem i år, den av er som först _ser problemet_ vill jag att talar om det här i vår grupp. Om inte så måste jag visa er på det, just nu är det inte någon akut sak, men det kommer att blossa upp ganska snart."

"Lord Flame, vad vill du jag ska göra?"

"Först tilltala mig med namnet Ignius, när vi är här inne, på rektorns kontor, ifall vi är i affekt, då kan du för hans skull använda det formella. Vad — jo, vi ska lära oss en hel del. Jag vill att du ordnar fram läroplanen för den Schweiziska skolan _The Sekret Black Army_, samt de läroböcker de har på listan över studielitteratur. Här är en nyckel till ett valv på Gringotts, din budget är en miljon galleons, för det här läsåret. Du ska skaffa hit de som säljer träningskläder, och träningsutrustning, det här elevhuset står för de kostnaderna. De pengarna är INTE till för övriga delen av skolan. Jo — flygkvastar av _Tunderbird_. De kommer ut på marknaden först senare i höst, eller möjligen kommande sommar. Men de finns, här är adressen, skaffa fram tio kvastar. Alla märkta med våra respektive namn, samt reserv A, reserv B."

"Första års elever får inte ha egna kvastar."

"Därför är det elevhusets kvastar _i år_. De är ju trots allt köpta av elevhuset."

"Du har så rätt Ignius."

"Som du redan hörde så ska vi följa den övriga skolans kursplan första veckan det innebär hela veckan då det är måndag i morgon. Sen — sen hoppas jag att vi har våra nya lärare på plats. Här Irma, här är en lista på folk som är kontrakterade för vår räkning, här är schemat jag har plockat ihop, men alltså inte förrän nästa vecka, till dess ska vi ha det vi behöver. Det var i grunden enbart för mig, men nu är det för mitt hus."

"Revelj klockan 06:00, är inte det väl tidigt?"

"För Hogwarts ordning är det det jo, men ministeriet vill ha sina undersåtar _slöa och lata_. Vi ska ha en timme till fysik träning var morgon, och sen är det mängder med lektioner, men inte så mycket _läsa själv_. När vi är klara med detta läsåret, då skriver vi OWL, och så nästa läsår avslutar vi med NEWT. Sen har vi ytterligare fem år av studier på högre nivå."

"Kan ni verkligen klara det?"

"Ja. Första två månaderna är det väldigt mycket meditation, när alla han besöka _Tach-Ma-Hall_, kommer det att gå mycket fortare. För då kan vi dessutom öva astralt. Det vi normalt behöver en månad för gör vi under en dag." Harry såg nu att Su Li verkligen spärrade upp ögonen.

"Förvånad Su?"

"Ja, hatten sa att det var extrema förutsättningar, men jo, jag har hört om tachmahall och för att få en chans att komma dit kan jag gå över eld."

"Vad sägs om att besöka _Plane of Fire_, vid något tillfälle?" Nu for hakorna ned så att de nästan slog i golvet.

"Plane of Fire — menar du allvar med att du kan ta oss dit?"

"Japp, efter den utbildning som jag räknar med att vi har kring påsk, då bör ni vara mogna för ett besök där."

"Hur involverad är du i det?" Det var det första han hade hört Neville uttala.

"Jag är en del av det, jag är uppväxt där, men jag har tagit materiell form, ni har tagit materiell form från den astrala tillvaron. Bland oss har vi en hierarki, man kan säga att jag har nivå 8, eller möjligen 9 där nivå 10 är i topp. Men det kommer mer av den jag _togs upp av_, än att jag _är av_ eldens invånare."

"Hur mycket av det kan _vi_ lära oss, eller _du_ lära oss?"

"Inte mycket, men när ni besöker Plane of Fire, vilket jag kan ombesörja, då blir ni bekanta med det, det är hur ni lär er själva. Efter det kan ni ha eldelementaler ni är vän med. Då är det riskfritt för ar att kalla fram dem för att hjälpa er när ni har det behovet. Dessutom kan ni ingå en allians, då blir ni immuna mot eld."

"Tack, jag är glad att jag tackade ja till hattens erbjudan. Susan, är du fin dam som Lady Susan nu?" Skrockade Hannah.

"Nej, jag är fortfarande Susan, men jag har en kontakt med Hogwarts som jag antar att du Ingnius också har. Och om det jag känner stämmer, så tror jag att vi ska aktivera dem Ignius, vi har vissa rättigheter som arvtagare, men aktiverar vi dem så har vi tagit arvet i anspråk, då är vårt ord LAG även för rektorn."

"Ja, jag är av den uppfattningen också, — tyvärr. Det som nu sägs i detta rum — stannar här.

"Jag Harry James Potter alias Ignius Flame, Lord Flame, tar mitt arv som Lord Slytherin, som Lord Gryffindor och som Lord Ravenclaw i anspråk. Jag tar min magi och mitt liv — om jag nu lever — i pant för att jag ska verka i Hogwarts grundares anda — Må så ske."

Tre gånger flammade det omkring Harry som också förändrades i sitt utseende medan det skedde. Till de övrigas stora förvåning blev han även Rowena ravenclaw för några ögonblick. Men samtliga tre ringar förändrade sina utseenden, nu var de aktiva Lordringar.

"Potter?" Sa Draco igen.

"Ja Draco — vi kan tala om det efter den här ceremonin."

"Jag Susan Bones — arvtagare till Lady Helga Hufflepuff tar mitt arv i anspråk. Jag tar min magi och mitt liv i pant för att jag ska verka i Hogwarts grundares anda — Må så ske" Även nu skimrade det av magi både omkring Susan och kring ringen och emot själva slottet

**_"Välkomna arvtagare till Hogwarts, det är mig en glädje att äntligen efter många långa år äntligen få möta ännu några av mina arvtagare. Jag har lyssnat till din begäran till rektorn Harry. Rektorn försöker hitta möjligheter att komma förbi din begäran. Redan i morgon bör du ta över skolan, förklara den vara i dina händer, men det innebär också att du tar på dig ansvaret för att hålla den rullande. Jag stöttar ditt beslut angående trolldrycksläraren, det är helt ovidkommande vad han kan själv — det är hans förmåga att lära ut som ska vara grunden för hans anställning. Skulle rektorn försöka återanställa den som var Snapes föregångare — så protestera. Han är ingen som Hogwarts ska befatta sig med._**

**_"Den som har namnet Quirrell, undvik honom, han är farlig. Egentligen inte han själv — men hans parasit är ytterst farlig. Vad har ni för önskan nu?"_**

"Tack Hogwarts, har du ett annat namn du vill tilltalas vid så säg det, en tanke som slog mig, är att jag vill att områdesskyddet ska meddela mig, om alla som finns inne på Hogwarts utan giltig orsak att finnas här. När jag tittade på förra årets händelser såg jag att en Peter Pettigrew fanns här utan att finans på elevlistan eller bland personalens namn. Finns han här nu också?"

**_"Ja Peter Pettigrev uppträder i sin animagusform som råtta. Han finns i Gryffindor första årskursens pojkars sovsal."_**

"Kirkki."

"Vad kan Kirkki stå till tjänst md?"

"I första årskursens pojkars sovsal Gryffindors finns en råtta. En som är människa men i råttform. Hämta hit den."

"Sir" . . . — "den här, Sir?"

"Hogwarts — är det den här?"

**_"Ja — den är det._**"

"Är detta samma individ som fanns tillsammans med James Potter och Sirius Black?"

"**_Ja._**"

"Tack, det ska bli mig ett sant nöje, Susan — fokusera dina tankar på din faster Amelia" Sa Ignius och gick fram till henne. "Kirkki, se till att den där råttan finns kvar här, KVAR — och vid liv. Jag är straxt tillbaks." Sa Ingius och höll om Susan, och med det som såg ut som flammande eld försvann de.

Fem minuter senare uppstod en pelare av eld, och sekunderna senare steg tre personer ut, de kände igen Susan och Ignius och antog att den tredje var Amelia.

"Så — då är vi församlade här, Kirkki, visst kan du hämta hit personer också?"

"Ja Sir."

"Bra, säg vilka tre aurorer du vill ta hit Fru Bones. Säg det och tänk på dem, låt Kirkki veta vilka du tänker på."

"Vad är det som händer?"

"Du får veta det om en liten stund, men du behöver tre aurorer till din hjälp för att det ska vara korrekt."

"Bra, det har kommit till min kännedom, att rektor Dumbledore fick Sirius Black att övertyga makarna Potter att skifta hemlighållare till en som inte var lika uppenbar, den fjärde i deras grupp — Peter Pettigrew.

"Enligt alla protokoll och tidningsartiklar, så förhördes aldrig Black, ej heller Lucius Malfoy, efter att han betalat vissa i maktposition. Ej heller förhördes Severus Snape. Det är dags att ändra på det. Dagens första förhör avser den där råttan, den går under namnet Peter Pettigrew. Om allt är korrekt så har han hållit sig dold i många år, många av de åren här på Hogvarts. _Kzzzzakazzzzi_ "väste Ingius och en av aurorerna föll ihop.

"VAD I AL . . . "

"Ursäkta, men om hans aura är korrekt, så har han en mycket svart besvärjelse på vänstra underarmen. Sannolikt är han märkt som boskap av Voldemort. Undersök honom."

"Ja — han är märkt. Amelia — vad gör vi nu?"

"Han kan vara kvar där så länge, han kommer inte att vakna förrän jag väcker upp honom, Kirkki, hämta ännu en auror, en som inte har samma utstrålning som den där."

"Så, då fortsätter vi. Sanningsserum SKA användas kommer att dokumentera förhöret. Jag hade tänkt göra det ta lite senare men saker har rullat igång snabbare än jag tänkt mig. Därför ordnar vi detta redan nu. Jag Lord Potter, Lord Gryffindor kräver härmed att den som var min familjs hemlighållare kommer till mig _ACCIO_ se där, den här råttan kom flygande på den inkallelsen. Ja — jag är Lord Potter också, de som har frågor omkring det får vänta med dem. Amelia, där har du de frågor jag vill att du ställer medan han är under inflytande av sanningsserumet. Gör om han, till baks till människa — använd animagus reverto."

"Vad heter du?"

"Peter Pettigrew"

"Är du en av Voldemorts män?"

"Ja."

"Var du Potters hemlighållare?"

"Ja."

"Det sägs allmänt att det var Sirius Black"

"Ja — men Dumbledore fick dem att skifta till mig."

"Var det du som dödade de omagiska?

"Ja. Fast det var mer en olyckshändelse"

"Hur och hur kom du undan?"

"Jag blåste bort ett av järnlocken samtidigt som jag hade fingret precis framför trollspöt, även det var ett misstag. En gnista måste ha tänt metangasen där. Men jag kunde fly som råtta."

"Så Sirius Balck är oskyldig då?"

"Till det i alla fall."

"Visste Dumbledore om att du var på Voldemorts sida."

"Jag är rätt säker på att han visste, Snape var den som spionerade för Dumbledore tror vi, men ingen vänder ryggen till vår mästare."

"Vem rekryterade dig?"

"Snape fick mig att prata med Lucius Malfoy, det var han som introducerade mig."

"Varför förrådde du Potters?"

"Jag lockades av det som utlovades, men det var mer löften än uppfyllanden av dem. Men då när jag förstod det var det redan för sent."

"Någon annan som har något på hjärtat?" Undrade Amelia och tittade sig runt.

"Hur många av aurorerna vet du att är på Voldemorts sida?" Frågade Ignius.

"Det är en svår fråga för nu, men då var det fem eller möjligen sex."

"Hur många andra av ministeriets tjänstemän vet du att var dina kollegor i Voldis nät då?"

"Macnair, Dolohov, Umbridge och nån inne bland de onämnbara, vem där vet jag inte."

"Den där personen du ser där, är han någon du känner igen?"

"Nej."

"Kan du namnen på aurorerna som är med er?"

"Nej."

"_Kzzzzakazzzzi _Då vet vi det, då vill jag hämta hit en som är oskyldig, under tiden jag är borta förbered förhör med den där personen efter att jag hämtat hit Sirius Black."

"Inte kan du hämta någon från Azkaban."

"Avgör det när jag är tillbaks."

"Kirkki, ge den här mannen något att äta, och lite stärkande medicin. Ge honom möjlighet att duscha av sig och hitta någit han kan använda som kläder, OM det finns av passande saker i Severus Snapes ägor, kan han _låna ut det_ då han är delansvarig för den här mannens miserabla tillstånd."

"Var är jag?"

"Inne på Hogwarts, vi har just förhört Pettigrew, nu ska ett förhör hållas med en auror som vi råkade avslöja, sen är det din tur. Hav förtröstan, det är en ärlig tillställning."

"Vem är du?"

"Lord Flame, det var därför jag kunde bränna dementorn som var för intresserad av att störa oss."

Förhöret med auroren var snart avklarad och med det fick Amelia fem nya namn att kolla upp.

"Det här är Sirius Black, oskyldigt internerad på Azkaban utan förhör eller rättegång. Jag Lord Ignius Flame, kallar på lagen från 1638 punkten om att det inte är tillåtet med förvaring av ej förhörda och dömda i längre än 10 månader om inte förhållandena särskilt kräver det annars högst en månad.

"Då vi nu dessutom vet, det vi vet, efter förhöret med den verklige förrädaren, kräver jag att samtliga i maktposition som orsakat detta häftar i bot. Stadsfäst belopp är en årslön för ministern per månad som personen suttit frihetsberövad enligt de statuterna. För att allt ska gå rätt till nu och då jag har hämtat ut denna person från en av cellerna inne på Azkaban så är det min skyldighet att lämna över personen till avdelningen för Lag och Ordning. Amelia får jag presentera Sirius Black."

"Sirius — Direkt från Azkaban i det skicket?"

"Fru Bones, de hade 25 minuter på sig att fixa till mig, och de har gjort underverk på mig. Innan dess — skulle jag gå in i en cell där en demeontor fanns skulle den gå ut på grund av lukten av mig. Men — det är jag i egen hög person."

"Har du något emot att vi använder sanningsserum?"

"Inte alls — bara du inte frågar vilka unga damer jag fört till sängs."

"Det är något för ett annat tillfälle, din spjuver. Okej, förhören fortsätter. Gör klart för förhör med Sirius Black."

Det gick fort, Sirius svarade som förväntat att han var oskyldig till allt utom att övertygat James att skifta till Pettigrew, det var orsaken att han tog på sig skulden för deras död.

"Fru Bones, jag uppdrog till Severus Snape att berätta allt han vet om sina dödsätar kollegor till er, om jag hämtar hit honom kan vi ha första förhöret redan nu. En fråga vi bör lägga till, han är ju en mästare på att göra trolldrycker. Säkert finns det någon inhiberingsdrog som går att använda. Därför bör en av frågorna vara i stil med ifall han har använt något sådant. Eller fått minnet av det avlägsnat. Han bör veta vilka minnen han fått hjälp att lyfta ur. Sen efteråt, att han tvingas signera förhörsprotokollet där han bedyrar med sin magi och liv att allt är sanning, ställer svaren i ett nytt perspektiv."

"Du har varit med förut märker jag, och det är ett bra förslag, kanske något vi ska använda på flera inne på ministeriet i morgon. Tack för tipset. Black — kan du ta en ed på att allt du svarade var sanning?"

"Naturligtvis, jag har inget trollspö nu — annars är jag beredd att ta en sådan ed när du vill."

"Bra — jag tror dig. Ja — förbered förhör med Severus Snape.

Förhöret hade pågått en god stund, det hade visserligen varit efter stort ståhej som han sansade sig lite. Frågorna hade varit riktade på huruvida han verkligen hade vänt sig från Voldemort, och hur han hade agerat vid överfall där mord ingick. Han hade inte ens behövt döda för att bli märkt.

"Då har vi gått igenom alla frågorna vi behövde ställa nu. Du Severus Snape har svarat på dessa frågor under sanningsserums inverkan, nu återstår bara att du dessutom signerar förhörsprotokollet med denna blodskontraktspenna, med det kvitterar du med ditt liv på att du inte har lyckats ljuga trots sanningsserum. Här, var så god att skriva under."

"Det ska inte behövas när man använder sanningsserum, så jag vägrar."

"Det innebär, att du inte kan anses ha svarat sanninsgsenligt enligt protokollsförfarandet. Det innebär i vår praxis, att alla besvärande frågor blir till din sämsta sida. Azkavban på livstid, eller skriv under."

Nu hände det Harry aldrig hade förutsett — Snape skrev under, femton sekunder senare var han död.

"Det var visst lite drastiskt med den där kvittensen, man han valde att dö istället för att sitta i Azkaban. Ignius vad säger du om detta det var ju du som föreslog det."

"Det var inget jag hade förutsett. Men vi bör ställa en fråga till Dumbledore också. Huruvida han tagit en ed på att Severus INTE skulle behöva göra tid i Azkaban. Om han inte genast erkänner det, kan man precisera tidpunkten för det till 23 maj, 1980."

"Sitter du inne med den typen av information? Hur kommer det sig."

"Hogwarts — och som arvtagare av grundare så har vi vissa fördelar. Det var så som vi kom på att Peter Pettigrew fanns här. Det har blivit sent, Kirkki, kan du hjälpa våra gäster tillbaks till dit de vill komma?"

"Vi lär höras mer ta vara på er."

"Ni också, jag skulle föreslå en dementor — eller två dementorer att kalasa på Voldemort medan han är i Quirrells kropp, säg före frukost i morgon?"

"Menar du allvar?"

"Dessvärre — jo."

"Okej."

"Det må jag saga var en udda start på läsåret." Sa Irma

"Ja, en verkligt udda, men du har mycket kvar att göra i veckan. Allt är som det var, för upp på listan över folk att anställa, trolldryckslärare för själva skolan, liksom lärare i försvar — också det för själva skolan. Susan och jag har ju tvingats ta över driften, Känn dig som administrativ rektor, vill du inte ha det jobbet – så hitta någon att anställa som det. Budgeten har nu ändrats lite. Vårt elevhus som förut, skolan i sin helhet fem miljoner utöver det — för läsåret. Du behöver inte fråga om du kan göra utgifter, bara du kan visa på till vad du har använt pengarna på efteråt. Jag kommer inte att ifrågasätta behoven av utgifterna, dem är det upp till dig att bedöma. Dock behöver jag ordna med Gringotts innan du har de pengarna, men du har det första och det är tillåtet att låna mellan kontona ifall det behövs."

Allt detta hade skett med de övriga sju nye eleverna, som nu först började inse vad som hänt. Det var återigen Draco som tog till orda.

"Ignius, du sa förut att du i namnet av Harry James Potter tog något i anspråk. Förklara hur du kan påstå dig vara Potter."

"Därför att jag ÄR det, ni får en längre redogörelse längre fram i vår utbildning, fakta är att jag som pojken Harry Potter, var så misshandlad där jag tvingades finnas, och jag hade en eld framför mig. Elden ar så varm och inbjudande — så jag gick rakt in i den. Jag förstod att jag skulle dö i lågorna — men då kändes det välkomnande."

"Gick du in i elden frivilligt?" Undrade Susan, med ögonen glittrande av tårar, för hon hade redan känt vemodet från honom.

"Ja, det underliga är att det inte kändes annat än varmt, välkomnande varmt. Men kroppen brändes svårt — till svåridentifierad dessutom, alltså kroppen dog där. Men _jag_ levde, men nu i eldens plan. I den utbildning jag fått där ingår det at kunna forma en _levande_ kropp, dessutom kremerades resterna av Harry Potter, och tack vare det kunde jag ta rätt på askan. Alltså den substans jag använde för att skapa den här kroppen omkring mig, innehåller resterna av Harry Potters kropp, både kroppstest och som Gringotts gör _personlighetstest_, visar att jag är Harry Potter, utöver de övriga lorderna ni har sett och hört mig använda."

"Det Potter ställer mig i en ny situation, Potter är inget en Malfoy allierar sig med."

"Du kan välja Draco, följ i din fars fotspår, och ministeriet konfiskerar hela familjeetablissemanget, eller gör som du sa — en Malfoy kryper inte för någon. Visste du att du är att betrakta som familjeöverhuvud så snart du tar på dig ringen som din far har — men HAN vet att den sedan länge inte har ansett honom vara en Malfoy. Just därför att han _krypte_ för Voldemort. Det är ditt liv du väljer att bygga upp eller förkasta. Jag om någon borde med den synen ha förkastat dig, men jag ser till _person_, inte till namn."

"Om de tar in honom och han hamnar i Azkaban — vad innebär det för mig?"

"Se till att på Gringotts begära in familjearvsringen, såna finns det. Sen när du begär till den att erkänna dig som den som ansvar för familjen Malfoy, då kommer den att reagera."

"Hur kan du veta om såna saker?"

"Från Plane of Fire, och från astrala planet som jag också varit i — ser man. Ser och inser."

"Så jag behöver inte svära några trohetseder till dig?"

"Nej, men en gemensam ed för oss alla emellan lite längre fram, är på sin plats. Dels kommer jag att kräva en ed att ni inte missbrukar det ni får lära er, den andra är att vi inte ska vända oss emot folket med det vi lär oss. Det finns inget om att lyda någon viss person, alla gör vad de måste utifrån sina egna värderingar. Men _lyda_, drar vi ut på ett uppdrag, då är det den som är överhuvud för det som bestämmer — övriga lyder."

"Okej Potter, Ignius, vi håller oss till det. Det känns lite bättre. Du har visat här att du har resurser att backa upp dina ord, när du påstod att du skulle hämta ut någon från Azkaban då räknade jag med att du skulle misslyckas. Men du gjorde det. Hur ser du på oss med fullblodsstatus?"

"Det finns inga andra _fullblods_ än de som försvann för 35000 år sedan. Faktiskt så är det så att de som var fullblodsmagiska de var avsevärt mycket mer magiska än dagens mäktiga i magi. Men de hade sin normala tillvaro i ett annat plan än det fysiska. De tvingades förtäta sina kroppar för att kunna finans och agera här. Ungefär under mitten av senaste istiden, alltså för omkring 50000 år sedan få blandade de sig med de biologiska, det finns en passus om det i de omagiskas heliga skrift första mosebok 6.e kapitlet, den andra posen i samma ämne är det de kallar syndafallet. Då de lurades att äta av kunskapens frukt. Ja — några människobarn då fick magiska arv, efter de som var magianvändare då, den siste av dem dog ut femton tusen år senare. Alltså för ungefär 35000 år sedan."

"Det var inte det jag menade, och det vet du. Mugglarfödda, vad ska vi göra med dem?"

"Som grupp — inte skilja ut dem, däremot bör vi lära oss av dem, de kan mer om samhället omkring oss, och det behöver vi kunna hantera. Vem dina föräldrar är det saknar egentligen betydelse för _vem du är_. Det är helt klart att det är trevligare med ett valv fyllt med pengar och ägarandelar i företag, än en tom trasig påse. Men det säger inte vem _du_ är.

"Vi vet att det fanns en grupp, och vem vet föresten, var män sprider sin säd även idag. Jag påstår, att det INTE föds några magiskt aktiva människobarn som inte har anor av dem jag sa. Bland de omagiska har det genom åren talats om äkta och oäkta barn. Det finns inga o-äkta barn. Fast med dagens teknik så ska man inte vara för säker.

"Kloning, och vad det medför av äkta eller oäkta vet vi inte, men barn som blir till på det naturliga sättet, är äkta barn oavsett vilka föräldrarna är. Tyvärr finns det önskade och o-önskade barn. Bättre vore att klara ut att alla barn är önskade, men att de kan komma vid o-önskat tillfälle.

"Men magiskt aktiva eller inte, magiskt aktiva har arv efter sina anfäder, även om det inte är bokförda förbindelser som kallas äktenskap. Så — för mig, och förhoppningsvis _för oss_, är det ingen skillnad på person, oavsett pengar eller härstamning."

"Är inte det att besudla oss?"

"Nej — tvärt om. Det är det som håller oss friska. De omagiska har visserligen en något överdriven inställning om allas rätt att fortplanta sig oavsett brister i arvsanlag. Det resulterar sedan i endera fullt normala, eller barn med ännu mer defekter än sina föräldrar. Men — skulle vi gå på den gamla linjen Vatikanen hade och slå ihjäl alla magiskt aktiva som inte tillhör _kärnfamiljen_ då måste du ta död på över 95 procent av alla magiskt aktiva, samt hitta de ca 10 procenten av den omagiska klanen som bär magiska anlag som kan blomma upp efter flera generationer. Så Draco, vi är alla i samma båt, med eller utan generationer av magiaktiva anhöriga."

"Jag har fått lära mig på annat sätt."

"Ja, jag är fullt medveten om att det är så, Voldemort är ett exempel på hur falsk kunskap har nyttjats. Det var mer kritiskt för några hundra år sedan, då var pengar, kunskap och status mer livsviktigt. Då var slavarna som faktiskt fanns livegna, då kunde patron nyttja de underställda som han önskade. Efter att ha nyttjat kvinnor för eget behag så länge det gladde honom, blev det barn av det bekom honom ju inte — det betydde ju bara mer arbetskraft, för han tog ju inte ansvar som barnfader det tvingades någon annan av tjänstefolket göra. Så spreds magipotentialen av de magianvändande ut bland de som inte hade utbildning, förr i tiden. Vi är inte där nu, eller är vi?"

"Okej, det låter vettigt när man ser det så."

"Då föreslår jag att vi drar oss tillbaks för i natt, jag ber Hogwarts att göra de sovtimmar vi har längre så att vi trots allt är utvilade i morgon bittida, god natt mina vänner.

—

*****


	13. Chapter 13 Första dagen på Hogwarts

**Elden är så lockande varm**

By Smargden

**13 Första dagen på Hogwarts**

/A;N, kap 12 rättades upp med några ändringar, efter att den hade varit uppe en stund. Några ord rättades, något fyllnadsord sattes till.//

—

Kvällen och natten före första dagen på Hogwarts hade varit intensiv och mycket hade satts i rullning. Sirius skulle officiellt förklaras oskyldig och lagvidrigt inspärrad. Peter Pettigrews död skulle dementeras och en korrekt rättegång skulle hållas, han var dock redan förhörd under säkrade former. Severus Snape hade förhörts och valde att eda sig till döds när han insåg att Azkaban sannolikt var nästa anhalt. Det var på Hogwarts.

Amelia Bones hade inte haft en minuts vila under resten av natten. Samtliga aurorer hade kallats in under natten, i små grupper kallades de så att förhören med dem snabbt kunde klaras av. När gryningen randades var hela aurorkoren i högsta alert. Fem av dem dirigerades till Hogwarts, för att ta hand om Voldemort i Quorrell.

De övriga var utposterade för att fånga in misstänkta dödsätare. Samtliga ministerieanställda kontrollerades för dödsätarmärket samt att de avtvingades en ed att de inte var involverade bland dem, märkt eller omärkt. Med det försvann ytterligare 19 ministerieanställda.

Cornelius Fudge började protestera — men avtvinagdes en ed på att han inte tog mutor. Det kunde han inte, därmed tappade han all auktoritet. Med det kunde ministeriet åberopa _krisläge_ och med det styrde kontoret för lag och ordning. De kunde göra i princip vad de ville, bara det inte blev bestående men för dem som var oskyldiga.

Även tidningen tvingades nu godta att personalen kontrollerades för samröre med terroristorganisationen. Här kom frågeställningen att bli så att den som avsiktligt nyttjade sin möjlighet att inleda läsekretsen i vissa tankebanor måste ta ansvar för det ställningstagandet. Inget av förhören — för förhör var det, forskade efter informationskällor. Men hur en nyhet formulerades i skrift var viktigt. Då man hade rasdiskrimineringen i åtanke, så kunde den typen av yttrande kallas för uppvigling, och därmed var uppviglaren en av de som mördade.

Flera på The Profet började inse att det inte var fritt från ansvar att skriva vad som helst. Ingen skulle hindra någon att skriva — det som inte var uttryckligen hemligt, för sekretess gällde även dem. Men, hur en nyhet förmedlades var just opinionsbildande. De som önskade framföra den typen av åsikter skulle göra det i den del av tidningen som var upplåten för det ändamålet. Två på tidningen försvann från sina jobb och förpassades till förvarsarrest i väntan på mer seriösa förhör.

Det var så långt Albus Dumbledore hade informerats för även han hade drabbats av att vara med i hanteringen. Han hade väckts av sin mentala kontakt med Severus Snape. Ett skydd som de hade kommit överens om när Severus valde att alliera sig med Dumbledore — i den utsträckning hans dödsätarmärkning tillät.

När Severus tvingades göra eden eller följa med till nästa förhörsomgång förstod Albus att Snapes öde var beseglat. Först hade han trott att det var Quirrell som hade varit Snapes bane, men han informerades efteråt av en av aurorerna, därmed sögs även Albus Dumbledore in i nattens cirkus. Han förstod också att han själv gjorde bäst i att hålla en mycket låg profil.

Han blev förvånad när han kom tillbaks till Hogwarts i samband med frukost för Lord Flame stod vid lärarbordet och vekade just börja säga något till de som fanns där, så han stannade just utanför för att se vad det skulle bli.

—

"God morgon, elever och anställda.

"I går kväll valde den fjärde grundararvtagaren att ta på sig sin arvtagarring. Med det har Hogwarts grundares samtliga arvtagare aktiverat sina arvtagarringar.

"Under samtalet vi hade kom vi till den uppfattningen att vi inte kunde stanna vid det — vi tvingades aktivera dem vilket betyder att vi tog vårt arv i anspråk. För mig betyder att jag nu är Lord av Gryffindor, Slytherin samt Ravenclaw och min vän här är Lady Susan Hufflepuff—Bones.

"Med det har vi entledigat sittande rektor, orsaken är att han genom åren har sänkt denna skola från topp 20 i världen till sämre än position 400. Tittar vi på hur han har tillåtit en massmördare att agera lärare här, så skäms jag som ägare av Hogwarts att inse det. Tittar vi på den lärarens resultatutfall vad gäller elevernas slutresultat. Sjönk det från ett värde 83 till 12. Det i sig borde ha fått rektorn att reagera och byta ut personen. Alltså rektorn är entledigad på grund av sakskäl.

"Dessutom valde sagde lärare i natt att begå självmord, då han insåg att Azkaban var det som väntade honom för hans handlingar som innefattade över 67 mord, varav åtta av er är personligt berörda vid då det handlade om föräldrar eller personer i nära familjerelation.

"Den lärare som rektorn presenterade i går som Professor Quirrell, har idag på morgonen administerarats dementorkyssen. Det vi vet av det är att Quirrell hade valt att låta sig besättas av Voldemorts spektra för att kunna komma in här på Hogwarts.

"För att kunna administrera Hogwarts tvingades vi aktivera vårt ägande, som jag sade. Det innebar att vi tog över driften av Hogwarts i sin helhet. Den som nu är agerande rektor är Irma Pince, min husföreståndarinna.

"Hon har fått i uppgift att ge sig ut i världen för att hämta in, ja faktiskt är det en korrekt beskrivning, alltså — hämta in ett antal lärare hit till Hogwarts.

"Dessa lärares kvalité kan äldre elever sedan jämföra mot det de redan känner till. Låt mig bara få fråga dig professor Burbage, vad är det som gör att ett flygplan kan komma upp i luften?"

"Flygplan?"

"Ja, såna där som gör raka moln i luften, på tal om de raka molnen — vad är de och varför bildas de?"

"Vädret naturligtvis."

"Och flygplan — vad är det ?"

"Ingen aning."

"Hur många cylindrar har en V8 — och vad är det?"

"Ingen aning — varför skulle jag behöva veta det?"

"Vad är en CD-spelare?"

"C-vadå?"

"Ja — ni som har en eller båda fötterna i den omagiska världen inser hur skrattretande det är att en person med den bakgrundskunskapen ska lära de av er som inte kan något om den omagiska världen hur den fungerar.

"Professor Burbage, vänd dig till ministeriet utbildningsdetaljen, det är de som har anställd dig, och med så katastrofalt usel kompetens för uppgiften ser jag ingen orsak att ens ge lön under uppsägningstiden — du avskedas per idag. Hade du haft kunskap om den sidan — skulle jag ha låtit dig få lön under tiden, men din arrogans dessutom avgjorde. Avser du utspisa lunch så köp en matkupong först, för du är inte längre anställd så och du har inte fri spisning.

"Astronomi — de teleskop vi anmodas att använda här, är så usla att de omagiska hade bättre utrustning redan på 1800—talet. Dessutom har de en helt uppdaterad stjärnkarta, och till vad behövs den utbildningen — inte till att bestämma var i världen vi finns. De omagiska kan med en enkel liten detalj de har i fickan — tala om på metern när, var i världen de finns — oavsett tid på dygnet.

"Notera att jag inte har utdömt ämnena som sådana, det är vad ni här på Hogwarts har fått lära er i ämnet som är URÅLDRIGT, och som gör att skolans statuts har fallit. Det är det vi ändrar på nu. Förre rektorn fick till idag på sig att börja arbeta för att skolans klassning ska komma upp sig. Tyvärr visade det sig att hans situation för Hogwarts var sämre än väntat.

"Professor McGonagall, hur stor budget har du för Gryffindors elevhus per år?"

"Budget?"

"Ja — hur mycket pengar får du göra inköp för till elevhuset årligen."

"Vi har inte något sådant behov här."

"Så — hur ofta byts skolans flygkvastar, de som eleverna ska utbildas i kvastflygning på? Hur ofta byts quidditchuniformerna?"

"Kvastarna är inte bytta på . . . 30 år minst. Uniformerna händer det att någon av butik sponsrar oss med."

"Visste du att vid ett elevantal av 250 på skolan är skolavgiften beräknad att vart elevhem ska kunna förnya sin materiel för 4000 galleons."

"4000 varje elevhem?"

"Ja, tittar vi sedan på lärarlönerna, så det lilla jag hann titta på det innan jag kom hit, så är de sämst i världen, med ett undantag. Men jag räknar nu inte de som använder volontärer, eller där eleverna betalar sin skolgång genom att arbeta två år för en blygsam ersättning. Det är en form av skolavgift de betalar så. Nej, jag räknar de som har sina lärare anställda på samma sätt som Hogwarts har."

"Men, vart försvinner då pengarna som eleverna betalar?"

"Det håller Gringotts på att utreda, samtliga konton som har använts för skolan är spärrade tills vidare, det innefattar även _transaktionskonton_ som inte har Hogwarts som huvudansvarig. Tills vidare har Irma en miljon Galleons per elevhem att spendera, utöver lärarlöner. Både till innevarande och till de som avses ansluta inom en vecka."

"FYRA MILJONER?"

"Nej — det är fem elevhus nu. Dagens och den här veckans lektioner fortsätter som planerats — med tre undantag. Trolldryckstillverkning, försvar, och samhällskunskap för omagiska sidan, saknar lärare. Därför är det självstudier där det står de ämnena på de scheman som kommer att delas ut.

"Nästa vecka, räkna med en NYORDNING.

"Reveljen går — det innebär att man stiger upp, klockan 06:00. Då ska ni klä er i lätta kläder och det kommer att vara fysiska aktiviteter. Detta en del av ämnet _försvar_. Efter den timmen fram till klockan 07:15 är det snabb dusch, den som inte duschar då — kommer att lära sig simma i sjön, det lovar jag för ni kommer att lukta unken svett annars.

"07:30 är det frukost, 08:15 börjar lektionerna, och det är lektioner HELA dagen, inte som nu. Däremot kommer egenstudierna att minska i mängd.

"Ett litet exempel, den som inte har lärt sig _i förväg_ nu, den åläggs att lämna in en essä för det ämne som avhandlades, är det inte så?" Han såg nickarna från de äldre eleverna.

"Det betyder, att som schemat är lagt nu _förväntas_ ni ha lärt er på egen hand, _före_ lektionerna. I min värld, så är lärarnas uppgift att lära er det ni ska lära er. Inte som nu, kontrollera att ni har läst på i förväg. Förändringarna kommer att ta ett tag att genomföra, men var lugn — förändringen SKA genomföras.

"Nästa sak. Härmed säger jag formellt upp alla elevkontrakt ni har med skolan. Ni är alltså per just nu INTE LÄNGRE elever vid Hogwarts.

"Från och med NU, bjuder jag in samtliga av er som vill gå på Hogwarts att komma tillbaks. Men att anta det erbjudande är förenat med ett ansvar.

"Den som endast avser att fördriva tiden här, den är INTE VÄLKOMMEN.

"Den som stör andra elever eller lärare, den bör inte stanna kvar.

"Du som väljer att stanna kvar — du gör det därför att du vill LÄRA DIG det Hogwarts erbjuder sig att lära ut.

"Elevavgifter. Samtliga elevavgifter som har betalats ut, återbetalas, då skolan formellt inte har haft en enda lektionstimme. Återbetalningen går till de som har betalt den.

"Elevavgift för elever i klasserna ett till fem, är en tredjedel av det som redan har betalats.

"Elever i årskurserna sex och sju, betalar skolavgiften med tre månaders arbete under en tid av tre efterföljande år. Alltså totalt tre månaders arbete, någon stans under perioden tre efterföljande år. Det innebär att när sjätte årskurserna för nu, har gått ut sjunde klass är de skyldiga sex månaders arbete.

"Det går att betala de avgifter som redan betalts för i år, och avstå efterföljande arbete. Men, längre fram, så kommer det inte att finnas något alternativ, dessa månaders arbete kommer att vara en del av skolgången som lärarpraktik. Så jag rekommenderar att ni redan nu börjar med det.

"Första till tredje år, ska längre fram i tiden vara sponsrade av ministeriet, och det är här som de senare utexaminerade elevlärarna kommer att träda in, tillsammans med anställda lärare naturligtvis. Men O.W.L kommer att göras i slutet av tredje året. Börjar ni nu inse att det handlar om en helt annan utbildningsplan?

"Som ni förstår så kommer NEWT att klaras av under femte året. De två eller i en del fall tre efterföljande år är yrkesinriktade studier. Även magisternivå kommer att ingå i utbildningsplanen om några år.

"Vi hoppas att årets första klass kan lomma så pass långt att ni kan nå OWL under ert fjärde år, kanske kan vi ha kommit så långt att det kan göras i tredje, men det lovar jag inte — inte ännu i vart fall.

"Det är den framtida Hogwarts. Det jag redan fått reda på av sorteringshatten är att den kunde sortera om ett antal för att fylla upp de högre klasserna i _mitt_ hus, men vi kommer att hålla ett mycket högre studietempo så vi avstår det.

"De av er som INTE vill vara återanslutna ta kontakt med Professor McGonagall före lunch. Ni övriga, ska under veckan ta kontakt med Professor McGonagall, för att skapa det nya studiekontraktet. Välkomna till det NYA Hogwarts.

"Professor McGonagall, jag hoppas du inte försöker rycka undan mina fötter, men jag och Susan, måste agera bestämt om vi ska kunna ro detta iland — alternativet är att Hogwarts upphör, så — är du med i det nya Hogwarts?"

"Jag må säga att det var stora förändringar, men menar du allvar att återbetala ALLA elevavgifterna, och bara ta in bråkdelar av den? Varifrån kommer då lärarlönerna?"

"Som jag sa, det finns redan en budget för det, och skolavgifterna hindrar många att ens acceptera Hogwarts, men jag frågade — ÄR du med oss?"

"Ja, jag är med."

"Bra, titta över vad som behöver bytas ut, i kvastväg först, det ska finnas en NY kvast av medelgod kvalité till varje ny elev. De ska ha den som sin, resten av tiden på Hogwarts. Det innebär en ny omgång kvastar vart år. Sen, när det har verkat igenom ska inga privata kvastar användas här. Likaså ska det vara träningskläder, men det är redan under uppsegling."

"Kommer du verkligen att ro iland en så stor förändring?"

"JA, den som motsätter sig det — har inget jobb, Susan och jag ÄGER skolan. Det var därför som vi formellt måste tala om för eleverna att de inte längre var elever här. För att sedan åter ansluta sig — med de nya förhållandet. Därför kan vi säga att _gamla_ Hogwarts inte längre har några elever anslutna till sig, och att elevavgifterna återbetalas.

"Formellt har alltså den gamla regimen, styrelsen, och ministeriet, tagits bort från samröret, och de kan inte heller kräva något då vi återbetalar skolavgiften. Oss emellan, hälften av skolavgiften gick till styrelsen, de har avsevärt mycket bättre arvoden än ni har i lön för jobb. Men det är fortfarande konton som har Hogwarts som ansvarig. Det mesta av de pengarna bara ligger där, och den inkomst som placeringen av dem inbringar är det de har som arvoden, och som jag sa det är mer än lärarlönerna. De kommer inom några dagar att upptäcka att de inte längre har tillgång till det kontot. En hel del verkar Albus Dumbledore ha filtrerat bort också."

"Och allt det har du lärt dig — sedan när?"

"Jag har lagt ner lite förberedelser inför skolstarten har dessutom haft en del folk engagerad för resultatsökning, så jag är faktiskt förberedd."

"Säg mig hur många nya lärare planerar du att ta hit?"

"Tolv har jag redan avtal med, ytterligare fjorton har jag talat med och de är intresserade att titta mer på erbjudandet, så det jag ser framför mig i år, är de tolv, men på sikt tjugo, möjligen upp till trettio."

"Har vi verkligen användning för den mängden?"

"Längre fram jo, om fem år, ska vi ha en utvecklingsgrupp avseende nya tillämpningar av trolldryck, samt en hel del mer. Produktanpassning, av omagska produkter så de kan fungera i magisk miljö är något vi behöver."

"Du har tänkt på det här förstår jag."

"Ja, men nu är jag hungrig. Tänk på att du har ett jobb under dagen, att avsluta de elever som inte avser stanna kvar. Sen är det att ta in alla som vill återansluta sig.

—

—

*****


	14. Chapter 14 Återkomsten

**Elden är så lockande varm**

By Smargden

**14 Återkomsten**

Dumbledore hade blivit stående som förstelnad när han hörde Ignius proklamering, han själv var _entledigad_, avskedad. Utan att han ens hade fått reda på det själv innan resten av skolan fick veta det.

Det sved i honom, men om det Ignius sa om konton var på gång att hända hade han ingen tid att förlora, han hade åtta myntpåsar, de kunde leverera 1000 galleons var femte minut så länge det fanns täckning för det i valvet, han hade annat att göra nu, därför försvann han därifrån utan att någon hann se honom.

—

Minerva fick några arbetsamma dagar, hon var den som kunde återenrollera de elever som önskade stanna kvar vid Hogwarts, det visade sig vara alla. Några tvingades fundera extra mycket innan de skrev under sin ansökan att komma med i Nya Hogwarts.

Hogwarts första vecka var inte som någon annan skolvecka någonsin hade varit de senaste hundratals åren. Hur kunde de vara det, när det var första gången sedan grundarna själva lämnade över skolan till sina barn som skolan tagits över så som den nu hade gjort.

Ingen förstod varför Dumbledore inte var kvar, men alla trodde att han hade ombetts eller möjligen beordrats bort från skolan. Men Harry visste var Dumble hade funnits medan han höll sitt _tal_.

Han förstod också vad Dumbledore möjligen avsåg göra, men det störde honom inte det minsta, allt som hade anknytning till Hogwarts var blockerat för alla utom respektive arvtagare, eller de fyra tillsammans avseende Hogwarts centrala konto.

Dumbledore hade aldrig planerat att inte ha tillgång till Hogwarts rörelsekonton, därför hade han aldrig nyttjat sitt privata valv för det han räknade som _sitt_, Hogwarts var ju hans, och han hade inga arvingar att tänka på, så när han somnade in för gott, skulle han vara fri från den formen av hantering.

Nu insåg han att han var för sen, myntpåsarna saknade alla tecken på magi, de hade upphört att vara kopplade till _hans_ olika valv. Den som hade entledigat honom hade gått grundligt tillväga. Men han förstod också, att han inte skulle behöva utmålas som tjuv. Att ha varit försiktig med utgifterna _förskolans räkning_, kunde ju bara vara positivt. Men saker kan ha olika sätt att yttra sig, beroende på var viss information sammanförs med koppling till olika saker, för Albus var det bråda dagar.

—

Irma kom tillbaks, och med sig hade hon de Harry hade kontrakterat, och ytterligare åtta personer, med det började också Hogwarts nya ordning växa fram. Trolldryckslära som var helt eftersatt blev det första ämnet som organiserades, det blev tre olika klasser, för varje årsklass.

Grunder, medel och fördjupning. Grunder skulle ge ett _acept_ i slutliga testerna, medan de två övriga siktade på högre mål. Snart bildades det tre fraktioner i vart ämne, på så sätt kunde eleverna själva välja vilken nivå de valde att sikta på för sina slutresultat.

Minerva blev efter en hel del diskussion, _biträdande_ rektor för det nya Hogwarts, hennes uppgift blev administrativa. Irma förblev den nya rektorn, och var Harrys och Susans vuxna ombud, alltmedan Minerva skötte om det praktiska i hanteringen av skolan.

Draco, och de övriga i det nya huset blev ytterst förvånade över det utbildningstempo som de _utsattes_ för. Alla som hade gått ett år eller mer på gamla Hogwarts märkte genast skillnaden. Att stiga upp klockan 06:00 hade de inte behövt göra förut, men nu hade de att välja på att vara med — eller så var skolgången över för deras del. Dagens sista lektion slutade halv nio på kvällen. Då var de så trötta att de rent stupade i säng.

Men rutinerna etablerade sig snabbt, likaså märkte de att kosthållningen modifierades en hel del. Pomona märkte direkt att hennes växthus inte längre var de enda växthusen. Köksavdelningen hade efter bara några veckor mer än dubbelt med växthus mot vad hon ansvarade för. Likaså började de se höns på många ställen, höns gav färska ägg.

En annan sak som också ändrades var inkommande post, den kom att finnas i respektive elevs postskåp, något som installerades i varje elevhus, på så sätt stördes inte frukosten.

Harrys grupp hade även ett aktivitetspass på eftermiddagen, dessutom ägnade de en stor del av studietiden till meditation. Även guidade meditationer förekom, något som tidigare var okänt i magivärlden, åtminstone i den Europeiska magivärlden.

Tack vare den typen av meditativ inlärning kunde de stega upp inlärningstempot till en faktor tre, redan andra veckan för att efter den sjätte veckan kunna nyttja faktor åtta.

Detta var samma teknik som de omagiska använde när de sökte efter vissa saker i mediabruset. Efter att en dags radioprogram hade spelats in på en bandspelare lyssnade en person under en timme av det som hade sagts under åtta timmar. Det fanns företag som hade det som verksamhet. Det tog en hel del meditativ träning för att nå den kapaciteten, men när de hade nått dit, då satt de i mjuka fåtöljer med lurar för sina öron och lyssnade på föreläsningar.

När de gjorde det var de så fokuserade på närvaro att de inte reagerade på att de lyssnade på verkliga lektioner som hade genomförts för många år sedan i Singapore, Auckland, Kobe, eller något annat ställe. Men en dags lektioner under en timme lyssning, var helt nytt för Hogwarts.

Visserligen var det enbart elevgruppen i Harrys hus som tillämpade den principen till det yttersta, men de visade att det gick att genomföra. Det inte många heller visste var att Hogwarts magiskt kunde hålla en högre syrenivå samtidigt som koloxid och koldioxidhalterna hölls extremt låga, det kunde göras genom att växthusen magiskt tog hand om koloxiderna och försåg Hogwarts med extra syre.

Innan jul var alla elever i årsklass tre och uppåt helt överens, Hogwarts var bättre än de någonsin upplevt, och de ville absolut inte tillbaks till det gamla. Kvastflygning hade tidigare enbart handlat om Quidditch, men nu fanns det många tillfällen då kvastflygning tillämpades.

De gånger eleverna besökte Hogsmeade så flög de kvast dit. Alla elever hade nu tillgång till flygkvast tills vidare var det inte elevernas egendom. Men de som var i första klass, skulle ha _sina_ kvastar i sju år, och när de utexaminerades från Hogwarts skulle de ta med sig _sin_ kvast. På så sätt skulle kvastbeståndet hela tiden uppdateras.

—

Med dagarna så fullspäckade med lektioner kom jullovet som en välkommen avkoppling. Men de märkte också snabbt att de hade blivit vana med rutinen att stiga upp tidigt och göra sin motion. De allra flesta också hade börjat inse att de presterade bättre i många ämnen tack vare de nya rutinerna.

Med tre olika grupperingar i alla ämnen kunde de som inte gav just det ämnet så hög prioritet, eller trodde sig själv kunna följa med i det högre tempot att ändå klara provet godkänt utan att _slöa ner_ för de övriga.

Harrys grupp började inse att det kanske inte var omöjligt att de kunde ta OWL-testerna redan första året, och klara det med bra resultat. Det skulle ge dem möjlighet att fördjupa studierna rejält. Lika hade fjärde årskursen kommit fram till att även de kunde ta de testerna det året och ha större möjligheter att optimera sig för de slutliga proven.

—

Jul och nyårsledigheterna passerade och snart var även vårterminen långt gången. Su's besök med Harry i _Plane of Fire_ hade gått bra, och det i sin tur bäddade för ett gruppbesök vid nästa ledighet.

—

När man är upptagen med något man lägger ner arbete på så försvinner tiden fort, så gjorde det även på Hogwarts. Och innan någon egentligen hade reagerat så var läsårsavslutningen redan över dem.

Harry var säker på att alla i hans grupp hade gjort väl ifrån sig, det kunde han se på deras miner när de avslutade respektive uppgift.

Sommarlovet hade just börjat när en svårt sargad Draco Malfoy kallade på Harry, genom eldstadsnätet.

Ingen kunna använda flamnätet för att komma igenom för han hade öppnat enbart för kommunikationslänkar. Det Harry såg fick honom att reagera så starkt att han med sin speciella kontakt med eldens plan drev Draco från där han fanns för att _spottas ut_ på hans sida.

"Vad har hänt? Är Lucius ute och är förbannad?"

"Lord Flame." Sa Draco till Harry.

"Ignius, Draco. Men först låt mig kalla på poppy."

—

"Lord Flame, låt mig göra det här formellt. Far försvann, som du förutspådde, jag har läst anklagelserna mot honom. De månader jag har varit med dig på Hogwarts har givit mig en ny syn på saker som jag förut trott varit på ett annat sätt, än de verkar vara.

"Medan jag var på Hogwarts har jag skrivit med Gringotts, och de har säkrat ett grundkapital som är mitt privata. Men av familjen Malfoys forna gloria är det inte mycket kvar.

"När jag dessutom började förstå att allt jag trott var min familjs rikedom, egentligen var stöldgods, och allt som kunde härledas tillbaks till respektive ursprungsägare har återlämnats är det inte mycket kvar, inte mycket alls.

"Mor är död, någon har sugit i sig hennes liv, den som är hemma kallar sig Lord Voldemort, men han är ju inte ens äldre än de i sjätte klass, så det är omöjligt att det är han. Men jag kom undan honom tack vare att jag kunde skrika ut till husets områdesskydd att kasta ut den som mördat mor.

"Men som du ser, jag tog en del stryk innan dess, det är tack vare dig, och de studier jag fått vara med om som göra att jag fortfarande lever. För det Lord Flame — äger du mitt liv.

"Lord Flame, hur ska jag göra, vad ska jag göra av mig?"

"Först, kalla på en av husalverna, och be den göra som jag säger."

"Dobby!"

"Vad kan Dobby göra för unge matser?"

"Dobby, gör som Lord Flame säger."

"Dobby lyssnar, och lyder." Då kom Poppy ut ur flamnätet.

"Poppy Draco är skadad kan du ta hand om honom?" Hon nickade och vände direkt uppmärksamheten mot unge Malfoy varvid Harry teckande till Dobby att följa honom ut till ett angränsande rum

—

"Dobby, först ett par frågor. Är huset Malfoy säkert?"

"Ingen kommer in där nu — Sir."

"Bra, Dracos mor — han säger att hon är död — är det sant? Inte för att jag misstror Draco, men det är lätt att missta sig ibland."

"Fru Narcissa är tyvärr död Sir."

"Hur dog hon?"

"Hon hittade en bok, och skrev i den, och den boken stal henens liv, och en ung elak man kom i hennes ställe. En ung upplaga av master Lucius herre, stal hennes liv Sir."

"Försök förklara så jag förstår, hur kan en bok stjäla någons liv?"

"Fru Malfoy hittade den boken när hon städade runt i . . . på ett ställe familjen har en del saker. Hon började skriva i den, och lite efter det började den där pojken, han blev mer och mer _levande_ ju mindre det fanns kvar av henne."

"Och du ingrep inte?"

"Vad kunde jag göra? Sir?"

"Kunde ha gjort en hel del — men säg mig Dobby, det jag vet om alvers plats i vårt samhälle. Ni strider med era liv för dem ni har familj och vänskapsband med — eller hur?"

"Ja Sir."

"Och ni — de alver som finns i familjen Malfoys tjänst — är vare sig familj eller vän — enbart tjänare, är det så?"

" . . . Ja Sir."

"Då finns det inget ni kunde göra, — tack. Nu är det unge Draco som är familjeöverhuvud, han har just deklarerat sitt liv till mig. Det ger mig rätten att _tills vidare_ se till att hans liv inte kommer i ytterligare fara. Se till att huset är säkrat från yttre åverkan, stäng ner så ingen kan komma in — eller ut utöver ni alver som hör till huset. Ta också hand om salig Narcissa — se till att hennes kropp inte förstörs. Vi tar hand om det senare. Dobby, när jag kallar, vill jag att du kommer, även om jag inte är en Malfoy."

"Ja Master. Dobby förstår."

"Se också till att ni alver kan återhämta er, så kan vi reda ut de här sakerna när det har ordnat upp sig."

—

Efter att Poppy hade sett till att Draco inte hade några skador kvar att sköta om gav hon klartecken till Ignius att komma tillbaks in.

"Lord Flame, Draco behöver vila, han har fått en dos sömnmedel, det bör ge honom fyra till fem timmar att återhämta sig. Han var i sämre skick än han såg ut. Minst tre tortyrförbannelser, båda benen förstörda, de måste återväxa, men det är inte det primära. För att de inte ska infektera kroppen med förstörd benmärg var jag tvungen att ta bort dem först. Överlever han de här första timmarna har han stora möjligheter att fortsätta överleva, men jag vill sätta två av Hogwarts husalver vid hans sida. En av den hämtar mig om han vaknar innan jag är tillbaks, den andra ska se till att han inte anstränger sig tills jag är tillbaks. Han är inte i kondition att flyttas."

"Det är ok, vill du vara kvar här?"

"Sedan kanske, men nu gör jag bättre nytta genom att plocka i ordning de medikamenter jag behöver till honom, jag är tillbaks om tre timmar."

"Det är i sin ordning, Tack för att du stannade kvar på Hogwarts när vi gjorde nyordningen. Har du hunnit se över vilka förändringar du vill göra hos dig?"

"Om det är möjligt, skulle jag vilja uppdatera med modern utrustning, jag har varit på praktik i USA vid tre olika vårdinrättningar. De har inrättat en form av annex vid omagiska sjukhus, de har toppmodern utrustning som de gjort om från omagisk till magisk."

"Hur mycket tror du det skulle kosta att göra om Hogwarts sjukavdelning för . . . säg . . . fem intensivvårdplatser, och femton platser för eftervård?"

"Det är bra mycket mer än vi har idag, tre för akut vård, det är inte intensivvård, och sen är det åtta sängar i öppen sal. Det är inte mycket att skryta med. Faktiskt är det en gammal lektionssal som inte ens är ombyggd för att fungera som vård. Det är egentligen enbart för unga som behöver vila bort sjukdomar. Men vi har två till tre benbrott per år, brännskador från trolldrycksolyckor var vanligt, tills i år, inte en enda i år mot normalt tio per år."

"Okej — skissa på det du behöver för det jag sa, se om det går att göra de uppköpen som behövs. Kort sagt — få dit en konsult, som kan visa vad det GÅR att göra."

"Okej, men först ska jag få unge Malfoy på benen."

—

Det tog en och en halv vecka innan Harry kunde ha ett nytt samtal med unge Draco.

"Vad blir det av mig nu?" Undrade han efter att han hade fått förklarat att det faktiskt var Voldemort som var tillbaks igen.

"För dig är det som förut, med den skillnaden att när du är på benen så har vi en begravning att sköta om. Du kan begära att bli myndigförklarad, men med Lucius fall, så försvann _nobelstatusen_ för familjen Malfoy, därför går det inte att åberopa _gammal och nobel_ familj och anta familjeöverhuvudsstatus som vuxen innan du är 17 år, vid 15 kan du begära det och det förhandlas _om ifall att du klarar av det_. Så — jag åberopade det du gjorde, du överlämnade dig till mig, därmed är jag din förmyndare tills vidare."

"Vad betyder det för dig — och för mig?"

"För mig — att se till att du inte svälter ihjäl, att du har kläder på kroppen, och att du kommer till Hogwarts till hösten."

"Och för mig?"

"Att lyda mig som jag vore din far."

"Ja pappa."

"Kalla mig pappa offentligt och jag begär av sorteringshatten att den omsorterar dig till Gryffindor."

"Är det ett löfte — hon Granger, hon är rätt duktig, och jag tror hon kan behöva en vän."

"Skulle DU – Draco Malfoy, titta efter en första generationens magihäxa — dra mig baklänges över en myrstack? Har solen slocknat?

"Harry Potter, skulle jag ens ha drömt om att vara i beroendeställning till dig — än mindre så mycket att jag lämnat över mig till dig — innan jag började på Hogwarts — skulle jag ha behövt tas in för mentalvård på St. Mungos. Jo — jag har ändrats, till det bättre hoppas jag. Vad ska det bli av mig? Vad ska jag leva av?"

"Draco, lev väl, med det du har, använd det du behöver, till det du _verkligen_ behöver, ta till dig av vad Hogwarts kan lära dig — så har du en framtid, som är värt namnet."

"Allt detta _sönderfall_ av min familj började när du började på Hogwarts. Känner inte du dig lite skyldig i det?"

"Nej, inte det minsta. Att din far, övergav sin familj — för det som är en terrorist, är enbart hans skuld. Att han gett bort det mesta han stulit, för att inte drabbas av fängelse — tidigare, är enbart hans fel. Att det han stulit återlämnas, är helt i sin ordning. Kunde det ha skipats rättvisa tidigare, då hade du växt upp i en helt annan tillvaro. Nu måste du växa upp snabbt. Du är inte ensam om det, men allt det bottnar i att de som frivilligt engagerade sig med terroristen satte sina familjer på undantag, med det förstörde de sina familjer. Du vet hur det gick för mig — jag är en av offren, men jag _hatar_ dem inte, och inte heller de barn som de lämnar efter sig. Men jag ser gärna att det reder upp sig och att rättvisa skipas.

"Kan jag räkna på ditt stöd — i framtiden?"

"Efter att du är myndig och står på egna fötter? — Nej, men, om du gör dig förtjänt av det så kommer jag att finnas där. Med det menar jag att du inte kan räkna på att ha mitt stöd per automatik bara för det läge vi är i nu. Men fortsätt som du har börjat, så ser jag ingen orsak att motarbeta dig, tvärt om.

"Tack — tror jag."

"Inga problem, Draco, du vet, att jag står för det jag säger, du har en bostad kvar. Du har en mor att sörja för att hon kommer i jorden, och det ska vi ordna, det finns de som har haft det sämre, ta vara på det du har, och gör vardagen till värd att leva."

"Kommer han att komma tillbaks till som han var förut?"

"Den kunskap jag fick under min uppväxt, är att vi inte har sett det sista av honom, och det verkar vara bekräftat nu. Dock vet jag inte hur han kom tillbaks, mer än det Dobby sa. Därför är det också viktigt att namnet _Harry Potter_ inte sprids. Om kunskapen att Ignius Flane och Harry Potter är samma person blir känd innebär att de som är mig nära kommer att bli större måltavla för honom och de han tar till sig igen, även om en stor del av gruppen dödsätare vingklipptes i höstas."

"Så du håller det hemligt för vår skull?"

"Och lite för min egen skull också. Men Ingnius Flame kommer ändå att vara en som är måltavla, men kombinerat med kunskapen om Harry Potter, skulle förvärra den situationen betydligt."

—

*****


	15. Chapter 15 Ett läsår går fort

**Elden är så lockande varm**

By Smargden

**15 Ett läsår går fort**

Inför 1992 års läsår vid Hogwarts sökte sig Albus Dumbledore dit för att _ansöka_ om att få vara lärare. Irma hade inte velat ta den dialogen själv så hon kallade på Ingius och Susan.

"Sir," Sa Ignius och fortsatte, "jag har fått reda på att du vill ha en lärartjänst här, är det så?"

"Ja — jag är av den uppfattningen att jag har en hel del att erbjuda."

"Må så vara — säg mig när lärde du dig något nytt senast? Frånsett att sorteringshatten skapade ett nytt elevhus alltså."

"Det var nog, 70 till 80 år sedan, men erfarenheterna har jag uppdaterat hela tiden."

"Om jag då sammanfattar det till min verklighet — så betyder det att du INTE har något att lära ut som de övriga inte kan klara av."

"Jag tror mig ha rätt mycket jag ensam kan komma med."

"I vilket ämne då?"

"Försvar, som exempel, medan mitt huvudämnde var förvandlingskonst. Men även trolldryckstillverkning var jag rätt framgångsrik i."

"Försvar — förstår jag det du säger rätt om jag fattar det som att du kan lära ut det andra lärare inte kan lära eleverna?"

"Ja."

"Då ser jag absolut ingen orsak att vi förstör mer tid. Om du under alla år du varit lärare här inte har förmedlat de kunskaperna i försvar till de som är aurorer nu, varför skulle du förmedla det till _mina_ elever. Nej Albus Dumbledore. Din tid som medarbetare vid Hogwarts är förbi."

"Jag behöver vara här, därför att Voldemort är inte borta för gott."

"Och vad föranleder dig att tro det?"

"Jag är säker på att han har gjort åtgärder för att hålla sig kvar, jag vet att aurorerna hade en situation med honom direkt vid förra skolårets start."

"Ja — jag vet det också. Till vilka har du berättat om Voldemorts skapadne av Horcrux?"

"Vad vet du om det?"

"Nu är det jag som ställer frågorna. Jag påstår att du INTE har berättat om det för ministeriets avdelning för lag och ordning. Är inte det att skydda en brottsling?"

"Det fanns för många på Voldemorts sida inom aurorkåren, för att den hemligheten kunde berättas."

"Har du berättat det för Fru Amelia Bones efter rensningen?"

"Nej."

"Så du litar inte på henne då?"

"På henne personligen — jo, men inte på ministern eller kåren i övrigt."

"Men säg mig Albus Dumbledore, vem var det som hindrade att testamentet efter makarna Potter kunde expedieras, och med det skulle Sirius Balck aldrig behövt vara i Azkaban."

"På den tiden fanns det för många som fortfara . . ."

"VEM — hindrade testamentet att expedieras, om inte DU?"

"Me . . ."

"Du Albus Dumbledore skapade förutsättningen för en av det senaste seklens värsta förbrytare att komma till stånd. Du kunde ha tagit hand om unge Tom Riddle, — men nej. Han behövde vara en som var fylld av hat. Avsåg du skapa samma botten i Harry Potter? Var han kanske för vek eftersom han kunde dö?"

"Vad vet du om det?"

"Tillräckligt för att veta vad som hände. Jag vet tillräckligt om Voldemorts horcrux också. Visste du att när den vuxna essensen av honom konsumerades av dementorn började det första horcruxet att söka den närmaste levande till sig. Nu i sommar stal den unge Tom Riddle en människas livskraft — för att på nytt bli en ung Tom Riddle, som kommer att söka nya anhängare." Harry såg hur Albus vitnade när han nämnde om det.

"Vem? — var?"

"Det är inte för dina öron. Det som finns mellan dem har skadat tillräckligt många som det är. Ska du försöka mota Neville Longbottom att möta honom?" Även den passningen gick hem märkte Harry. Hogwarts böcker hade varit en bra informationskälla.

"Men — jag är den ende som han är . . . som han har respekt för."

"Du _var_ det på din och hans tid. Nu är det dags för nya kvastar att sopa. Och du kan aldrig föra över profetians kraft till den som inte blev märkt. Det som drev Harry Potter in i döden var du. Ska du driva Neville Longbottom dit också?"

"Det är allmänt känt att Potter mördades av Dursleys, även om de inte dödade honom direkt, så var de orsaken till hans död."

"Nej — det är fel, visserligen är det vad som är allmänt känt, men den som orsakade hans död är du Albus Dumbledore. DU placerade honom där, DU hindrade Black från att ta hand om honom. DU fick Black att byta hemlighållare till Pettigrew, som du var rätt säker på att inte skulle hålla för trycket. Du orsakade avsiktligt Potters död, både de vuxna och den unge Harry. Du Albus Dumbledore höll en massmördare här som lärare. Du har inget här att göra längre, du bör gå själv innan jag avvisar dig fysiskt."

Just som Albus reste sig upp och sträckte fram handen för att _tacka för sig_ kände Harry hur hans medvetna invaderades. Han hade väntat på det länge, men nu kom det _äntligen_.

_*Välkommen in i mitt medvetna, innan du går, ska jag visa dig runt. Ja — jag ÄR även Harry Potter, men jag är lika levande som spökena här på Hogwarts — kan man säga. Unge Harry Potter DOG. Men mitt medvetna gick över till eldens plan._

_*Och du bör kanske också förstå att Voldemorts själsfragment satt i Harry Potters fysiska kropp, inte i den själsliga delen. Allt jag visar dig, allt jag talar om för dig — är något du kommer att veta — men du kommer inte att han någon gjädje av det därför att så fort du planerar något kommer du att glömma bort det du har fått veta — och då glömmer du bort det för evigt, evigt är en lång tid — jag vet._

_*Dessutom, för var gång du har planerat att någon annans liv ska bli ett helvete på jorden — kommer du att ha plågor motsvarande det den personen har upplevt — och du kommer att veta varför du plågas. Bara tänk dig 10 år i Azkaban och vad det innebär bara som exempel, det är saker du kommer att behöva bära det år du har kvar._

_*Dessutom, din magiska potential, har jag just bestulit dig på, det kunde jag göra genom att du hade satt blockeringarna på mig som barn. Det kallas återbetalning, för dig är det inte att din magi är blockerad — den finns bara inte där. Utan magi, kommer du sakta att vittra bort._

_*Det bästa med det är att du invaderade mig, och eftersom allt ditt medvetna finns här nu, släpper jag enbart tillbaks det jag anser att du behöver ha med dig. Det innebär också att du per i morgon säger upp dig från de positioner jag har låtit dig ha kvar. All din kunskap är nu min, TACK, för att du frivilligt gav mig den. Minns du Profetians verkliga lydelse?_

_*Den vite måste bort för den suger i sig allt ljus som behövs för att få bort mörkret. Att försöka utmåla Lord Flame som nästa mörkrets furste som DU måste kämpa mot var dumt av dig. Hade du varit seriös på det godas sida, kunde du ha varit en av oss — men profetian talade för vad verkligheten innehöll._

_*Adjö Albus Dumbledore.*_

"Expelliarmus" Sa Ignius, mer för att göra det officiellt, och med det kom Albus trollspö emot honom — bara för att börja brinna innan den hunnit halva vägen.

"Du behöver inte _det där_ trollspöt längre, egentligen behöver du inget trollspö alls, men du ska få ett ersättningstrollspö av mig, det är ett neutralt spö. Ett som alla kan använda. Försök inte vinna några strider, men den kommer att ha tillräckligt med kraft för att inte avslöja för mycket, försök inga stordåd, en sköld som exempel är inte bättre än en förstaårselev här skulle göra. Men, den ger dig en illusion att fortfarande _ha magi_. Om du gör minsta för att angripa mig — politiskt igen eller via ombud — så finns det en sak i ditt mentala nu — som gör att du dör innan du hinner sätta det i verket. Lika är det om du försöker berätta om det du fått veta nu. Adjö Albus Dumbledore." Sa Ignius och såg till att Albus gick därifrån.

"Ignius, var det riktigt det jag såg, var jag verkligen med dig och Albus inne i ditt medvetna?" Sa Susan som hade suttit med, men varit ytterst försynt hela tiden.

"Ja, jag kunde ta in en del av ditt medvetna, du var . . . hur ska jag säga det, jo, tänk dig att du sänder ut en prob, den gör att du kan se och höra det som sker där den finns utan att du är med på plats själv. Du, var aldrig med inne i mitt medvetna, men din prob var med. Det ger samma informationsresultat, men helt utan risker. Albus gick in med _sig självt_. Det är så magin fungerar för den typen av mentala intrång."

"Men jag gjorde ju inget."

"Nej, men jag sände en prob från mig, som hämtade en prob hos dig. Du bör ha upplevt något i stil med _hej – kan du komma lite_ – känsla just när det hände. Dessutom måste du ha gått med på att komma."

"Jo, när du säger det så — jo."

"Det är en annan form av mental magi, vi kommer att jobba med den inte nu i år, men det tredje, det är när vi ska fördjupa oss i runorna. I grunden är det samma typ av magi som används för områdesskydden, de som talar om för skyddsägaren vad som händer. Det är en form av prob som blir stationär. Samerna skapar en form av prob som de placerar i sina sejtar, med det kan de _besöka_ den plats sejten står på och med det se hur det ser ut med sejten som observationsplats, påstås det, medan det i verkligheten är just _proben_ som de tar emot informationen från."

"Men du kunde hämta en prob hos mig, kan du så enkelt gå in i mitt medvetna?"

"Dumbledore och Snape hade för vana att göra det hela tiden, men utan att använda probar. Skillnaden mellan dem och mig, är det jag hoppas, är att jag har takt och finkänsla."

"Men du kan."

"Ja, jag har redan en prob, hos alla i vårt hus, — nu."

"Vad menar du med _nu_?"

"Jag nämnde att Voldi är tillbaks i en ung form, Dracos mor, blev offret. Draco var ytterst nära att falla offer för unge Voldi, när Draco inte avsåg bli hans första slav. När det hände sände jag ut probar till er alla, de är passiva, men har vissa kriterier för att vakna upp och alarmera mig."

"Så du ser inte hela tiden det jag ser och hör?"

"Proben ser och hör, men det stannar där, reagerar den så att den sänder till mig, har den cirka 30 sekunders _minne_ som den också sänder över. Jag kan säga att Hannah blev rädd en gång i sommar, då reagerade proben, och väckte upp mig. Men det var ett vanligt åskväder, jag behövde aldrig ingripa."

"Så jag behöver inte vara rädd att du ser mig i badet?"

"Nej."

"Kan du själv aktivera dem och se — det vi ser?"

"Ja, jag _kan_, men har ingen orsak att göra det om det inte är för att jag avser komma in till er, då behöver jag veta att ni är _representiva_, och var ni finns."

"Om vi inte skulle vara det då?"

"Då stänger jag ner — och provar igen senare."

"Kommer du att tala om detta för de andra?"

"Ja, jag räknar med att det blir viktigt att göra det och jag kommer att tala om orsaken också."

"Bra. Nå — vad gör vi med Dumbledore, skulle han inte varit bra som lärare?"

"Nej, han sökte bara en orsak att vara här. Han försökte puffa upp Neville Longbottom i Harry Potters ställe, så när Longbottonm dött förhoppningsvis samtidigt som Voldemort ännu en gång lämnar oss för en tid skulle Albus återigen ha tagit äran av det, och låtit Longbottoms etablissemang förenas med Dumbledores."

"Det är ju sjukt, men med tanke på hans ålder och det du sa — vem kommer att ärva honom?"

"Han har inget kvar, hans skuld till Hogwarts och inte minst till Potter och Black försäkrar att han kommer att dö fatigare än en kyrkråtta.

—

När det blev dags för 1992 års kursstart fick Minerva stora ögon, skaran av elever hade växt från det normala de senare åren till över det dubbla. Hon hade inte haft hand om elevbrevsutskicken det här året, det hade Harry uppdragit till Gringotts. Samtidigt hade det sänts med en internationell broschyr, där alla skolor som var öppna för dem presenterades. De som tidigare hade varit med om denna procedur förvånades, dessutom var en vecka avsatt där nya elever och deras föräldrar var välkomna att besöka skolan, innan läsåret började.

Efter det hände inte så mycket, Hogwarts andra år började och skoltekniskt utvecklades Hogwarts vidare, skolan fick fler avdelningar och schemat arbetades om en aning. Det som hade varit första årskursen fortsatte utifrån den nya sallabyssen. De hade läst och övat meditation, men inte i samma utsträckning som Harrys grupp. Och skulle räkna med OWL-testet i slutet av sitt tredje år.

Första gruppen med _nya_ Hogwartselever utanför elevhuset Flame, räknade med ta sina OWL redan när efterföljande läsår gick mot sitt slut. Minerva var den som sist gav med sig på att Hogwarts tidigare måste ha varit _usel_. Men hon, som alla andra, kunde se resultaten.

Att ha den senaste avgångsklassens elever som biträdande lärare var också en nyhet, något som upplevdes positivt för både dem själva och de elever de hade. Med det fick de även lärarpraktik inskrivet i sina betyg.

Det blev ett läsår som gick snabbt och smidigt, alla visste nu att det var utbildning var det som gällde. Ministeriet hade varit motståndare till Hogwarts nya system, men de hade inte längre någon auktoritet, likaså hade styrelsen snabbt insett att de var utan jobb – och utan lön från Hogwarts.

Med alla inkomster som de ackumulerade tidigare inbetalda skolavgifterna genererade kunde Harry och Susan sänka årsavgifterna ännu mer. Ja det blev helt nya rutiner vad avsåg inköp av skolmateriel också. Skoluniformerna som tidigare hade köpts av var familj till sina barn höll ju i många år, men barnen var inte av samma storlek år efter år, därför hade varje familj en uppsättning skoluniformer, några försökte sälja tillbaks dem för att andra skulle kunna köpa dem som andrahands köp.

Det blev nu så att Hogwarts höll med skoluniformen, och med det kunde alla elever ha det som passade oavsett familjens ekonomi. Ministeriet hade vägrat gå med på att stötta de tre första årsklassernas skolavgifter, det var det som ledde till den slutliga brytningen. Och butiksinnehavarna i Diagongränd kunde läsa i The Profet varför de inte hade några nya kunder inför skolåret.

Kläderna tillverkades i andra länder, och sattes slutligen ihop på Hogwarts, i den avdelning för yrkesinriktad utbildning som etablerades där. Likaså köptes neutrala trollspön in från Sydamerika, det var en form av standardmaterial, alla med magiska färdigheter kunde få fram tillräckligt för skolarbetet med dem. När eleverna sedan kom till femte klassen skulle de tillverka sitt eget trollspö, även det under en form av yrkesinriktad utbildning.

Det ingen tidigare på Hogwarts hade varit med om började också inträffa, med det högre utbildningstempot, kunde mindre begåvade elever _gå om_ en klass, med det var de ändå längre fram i sin utbildning än de hade varit med den tidigare ordningsformen. Hopp mellan olika utbildningsgrupper förekom också.

Det som allt mer började praktiseras var etappmål. I elevernas studiekalender fanns det mål som skulle uppnås, Lektionerna syftade till att de skulle nå dessa mål, och efter det gå vidare.

—

"Då har vi på två år klarat av det gamla Hogwarts behövde sju år, men inte nog med det, vi klarade alla bättre resultat nu, än det gamla Hogwarts skulle ha lyckats med, i vart fall om vi tittar statistiskt på våra resultat.

"Jag har fått förhandsbesked, de är inte officiella, och därför ska ni inte gå ut med dem heller. Men ingen av er har sämre än 'E' i de ämnen som testats.

"Som jag nämnde tidigt i höstas så har jag en mental prob hos var och en av er. Under sommaruppehållet ska ni _ibland_ försöka tänka på att _öppna en mental förbindelse_ till mig. Proben är som jag sa lokalt hos er, den ser och hör, det ni är med om. Men JAG, vet inget om det, jag kan inte heller efteråt gå in och försöka leta fram det.

"Hade jag haft den proben aktiv när Draco kom i strid kunde jag ha hämtat in honom, eller kommit till hans undsättning. Nästa skolår kommer vi att ägna en hel del tid på mental magi, dessa _prober_ ingår i det vi ska syssla med.

"Genom att jag har en prob hos var och en av er , kan NI, tänka _till mig_, det är den andra funktionen i proben för att öppna länken till mig. När vi har den kontakten etablerad ska vi kunna överföra mentala besked mellan oss. Det kräver lite träning, så vi börjar med det under sommaren.

"Det jag fått veta angående Voldemort, eller unge Riddle, är inte mycket. Men han behöver anhängare, och för det behöver han pengar. Det den nye Voldemort inte vet, genom att det är han är en skapelse av det första horcruxet, är att den förre Voldemort gömde en gel del pengar i det de hade som _säkra platser_.

"De kontakter jag har, har inte kunnat fastställa var han finns, men däremot har jag kunnat få reda på _var han HAR varit_. Det mest troliga nu är att han värvar anhängare utomlands.

"Nu kommer jag att öppna länken till er alla, intag meditativt tillstånd, så ska jag sända över lite av Dracos strid, bara för att ni ska ha en bild av hur han ser ut nu.

—

**** EOC ****

*****


	16. Chapter 16 Ameilias kupp

**Elden är så lockande varm**

By Smargden

**16 Ameilias kupp**

I tredje året läste Harrys grupp nu avancerade studier i runlära, något som krävdes för att gå vidare som runmagister. Men de hade också fört in aurornivå i försvar. När de kom till delen självförvandling blev det lite nya erfarenheter, då Ignius kunde forma sig till så gott som vad som helst. Nu skulle de välja ut ett djur, och göra en runritual med sig själv, det runorna skrevs in på var något Hogwarts inte hade upplevt på 650 år.

Animagus kunde man bli genom att meditativt och med hjälp av en trolldryck tvinga kroppen till en transformering, vilket var det vanliga sättet. Men med runmagi gick de en annan väg, den eliminerade flera månaders hårda meditationer men också möjligheten att drogen drev ut en form du själv inte uppskattade. Och efter det fanns det enbart — det djuret eller inget alls.

Vid normala övningar för animagus var det sällan någon lyckades transformera sig tidigare än sex månader efter att studierna inletts. Med runmagi, var förhållandet ett annat. Visserligen _borde_ du ha hittat djuret som en del av dig själv innan, och att de sedan lärt dig mer om djuret i fråga.

När sedan runinskriften startade måste den fullföljas, och i slutet av det transformerades du också. Den _vanliga_ vägen kunde också medföra att du inte ens hittade något djur, vilket ju var kroppens egenförsvar. Med runmagi började du därför att du ville kunna förvandla dig själv.

Det de förvånades över var att de förvandlades utan kläder när de använde vägen via runor. Men det kunde de hantera med nästa fas.

Hogwarts hade inte varit sig likt efter att Lord Flame började där. Det hade, sa de äldre eleverna, utvecklats från att han varit en lekstuga till att bli ett utbildningscentra. 86 av de tidigare utexaminerade ungdomarna var kvar på Hogwarts, de hade nyöppnade delar som gränsade mellan experiment och forskning.

På trolldryckssidan fanns en _produktionslinje_, det gav erfarenhet för de unga och inkomst för skolan. Även en av flygkvaststillverkarna öppnade en liten avdelning, med det kunde de själva utbilda de som kunde bli deras anställda några år senare.

Harrys grupp hade tvingats bromsa upp sin utbildningstakt, för att låta de unga barnkropparna hinna ifatt. Men det hindrade inte att de ägnade stor möda att utöka sina färdigheter. De hade alla tagit skolans normala avslutningstester, med mycket bra resultat. Det fanns dock en liten notering, kraften var för personer som var 13 år gamla, inte 18 år. Men som 13 och 14 år gamla var de ändå mer kraftfulla än Hogwarts tidigare hade sett elever i den åldern. Minerva var enormt förvånad över hur dåligt Hogwarts hade varit tidigare, nu när hon såg skillnaden.

Amelia Bones var genom Susan orienterad om vad som hände omkring henne, därför visste hon också om samtalet Lord Flame hade haft med Albus Dumbledore. Naturligtvis var hon redan orienterad om förhållnadet omkring Narcissa Malfoys död, och med det Voldemorts återkomst. Därför var också hela aurorkoren uppdaterad på Voldemorts situation.

Albus Dumbledore hade tvingats till förhör — åtskilliga gånger. Ameilia avsåg att detta skulle bli den sista gången hon var mjuk i sin framtoning. Det var dags för höstens sista möte i stora rådet, Dumbledores position där hade hon inte haft möjlighet att ändra på. Men ministeriets exceptionella förhållande med henne själv som agerande minister kunde inte försvaras längre, men det fanns inga alternativ till ministerposten. Ingen som hon själv ansåg duglig för tjänstan.

—

"Då har vi alla samlats till årets sista konselj. På dagordningen har vi som första punkt att utse en ny minister. Vidare är det min mening att Hogwarts måste inordnas under ministeriet igen. Fyra övriga motioner har bearbetats och skall behandlas. Kan vi enas om den ordningen?" Proklamerade Albus Dumbledore, som var ordförande. Amelia lyfte sin hand.

"Ja Fru Bones, agerande minister."

"Vi — det vill säga min avdelning, har tittat på olika förslag till ny minister. Tyvärr är det vår mening att vi inte har någon som är _duglig_ för tjänsten, om vi ställer krav på duglighet. Det har tidigare inte varit fallet med den graderingen, och vi har sett vart det har lett oss. Därför är det vår mening att ministeriets tolv olika huvudgrenar utser _sin_ representant till ett ministerieråd. Det rådet väljer en företrädare som representerar dem, medan det är det rådet som är beslutande organ under denna församling."

Det utlöste ett tjäbbel hon inte hört maken på tidigare, inte ens Albus höll på att få tyst på församlingen. Men 33 minuter senare tystnade de.

"Någon som stödjer förslaget, vilket behövs för att det ska kunna tas upp? . . . Ingen?" Amelia lyfte handen igen.

"Fru Bones, det verkar som förslaget faller."

"Det är egentligen väldigt enkelt. Hogwarts nuvarande ledning, har på två år lyft Hogwarts från plats 438 på den internationella rankingen till plats 38, och den preliminära placeringen nu är 12, det är sett på världsrankingens skala. Jag tittade på senaste examineringsresultat, specifikt för trolldryckslinjen. Den bedömer årets elevtal, sett mot totalt testresultat, före Severus Snape fick ansvaret för den linjen pendlade resultatet mellan 80 och 92, efter fyra år med honom var resultatet nere under 15, för att aldrig de sista fem åren han hade tjänsten vara över 12. Första året efter Snapes död var resultatet uppe över 60, för att det senaste året vara på 93. Det menar jag är varför man ska ställa KRAV PÅ DUGLIHET.

"Ministeriet har som helhet varit i händerna på dödsätaren Lucius Malfoy, genom Cornelius Fudge. På grund av att man aldrig ifrågasatt dugligheten. Jag har ett avtal med _mina aurorer_. Om en ny minister av Cornelius Fudges kvalité åter utropas, kommer vi att göra allt som LAGLIGT finns i vår makt för att _rätta till problemet_.

"Det första vi har att begära är att samtliga i denna församling skriver under den ED ni inte har avlagt men som i statuterna för att sitta här är ni skyldiga att avge. Det kan vi LAGLIGT begära — och begär. Den som inte avser skriva under den eden, den bör lämna lokalen redan nu. Därför att efter att första beslutet är gjort idag, skall samtliga i detta beslutande organ med en livsavgörande ed förkunna att ni beslutar i SAMHÄLLETS BÄSTA. Det har inte gjorts under rätt många år. Och jag påpekar det gäller ALLA här inne."

"Hör nu Amelia det där är väl att gå lite väl långt . . . " började Albus innan han avbröts.

"Det är det inte alls. Vi har gått igenom samtliga beslut som tagits här de senaste 15 åren — vilket är den tid som gäller för vilket respektive person är ansvarig för. Det innebär att vi i min avdelning kan begära att LAGEN, följs. Personer här i denna församling SKALL enligt traktatet som ger er makten att fatta besluten — göra det med samhällets bästa som utgångspunkt.

"Den här traven papper är beslut där vi kan bevisa att beslutsfattarna har haft andra intressen, och därför är de skyldiga att ta ansvar för sina beslut. Med ed på livet — eller ta straffansvar. Jag KAN — redan nu, begära det. Med de dokument jag har här kan jag kalla på förhör som bevisar vad jag säger.

"Endast . . . . fem av dem jag nu ser kan jag inte erinra mig har något att sona. Det — betyder att ska denna församling få fortsätta med de personer som nu finns här — SKALL duglighet, och lämplighet vara — de enda, krav som avgör om en person kan komma ifråga på poster inom ministeriet.

"Då är åter frågan, vilka är det som avser stanna kvar i denna beslutande församling, och som är beredd att ta ansvar för sina fattade beslut. De som vill gå igenom sina synder med mina aurorer är välkomna att gå ut nu, de väntar på er utanför.

"Innan dess — vill jag orientera om följande:

"Ministeriet har försatts i larmberedskap, samt att säkerheten för tillträde har höjts från grön till GUL, det innebär att samtliga som angör ministeriet granskas för mental påverkan, samt förändrat utseende, samt en del andra kontroller.

"Tre olika iakttagelser har nyligen gjorts av den som mördade Narcissa Malfoy i somras. Det har efter den händelsen kommit till min kännedom att vår ordförande här, under mer än tio år har suttit inne med kunskap som vi hade behövt för att ha haft en möjlighet att förhindra hans återkomst. Men nu är vi där vi är — Voldemort är TILLBAKS."

.

.

Kalabaliken som orsakades av det påståendet blev oerhörd. Och slutade inte förrän Amelia släppte ut en omagisk chockgranat. Dess blixt och dån skapade det som behövdes för henne att tysta dem.

"Ja, det är bevisat att Voldemort, eller som han egentligen heter Tom Riddle skapade ett objekt som förankrade honom i den materiella tillvaron. Därför att Albus Dumbledore har hållit denna vetskap borta från min avdelning anklagas du för MEDHJÄLP TILL MORD, detta rum är som ni vet försett med magidämpningsfält, det gör att ingen magi kan utföras här, likaså har vi satt upp områdesskydd baserade på vattnets element, det Albus gör att du inte kan kalla på din bevingade vän om du inte vill att den ska _dö på riktigt_.

"När ni går ut, kommer ni att vara tvungna att passera mina aurorer, där tar ni en ed på att INTE verka för denne nya Voldemort, direkt eller indirekt. Det historiska, det får vi titta närmare på och se om vi kan reda upp det på ett smidigt sätt. Meningen är inte att skicka er alla till Azkaban där Fudge nu sitter, tillsammans med sina vänner, han har erkänt att han förstått vad han har gjort på Lucius Malfoys inrådan, men det passade också honom själv — just då.

"När det gäller Hogwarts — så är det min _personliga_ uppfattning, att skolan är BÄTTRE nu än den varit de senaste hundra åren, så varför ändra på det. Någon som har synpunkt om det? . . . Ja Lord Greengrass"

"Affärsidkarna i Diagongränd har tappat 85 procent av sin omsättning."

"Det undrar jag, men möjligen är det så att de har tappat 85 procent av sin vinst från skolelever, jag var förvånad att de ens hade 15 procent kvar, men det var innan jag insåg att det fortfarande finns de som går på skola i andra länder, samt de som utbildas i hemmet. Hogwarts elever gör inga egna inköp, allt som behövs finns på skolan."

"Ja — det är just det, och de köper de sakerna utomlands, det måste vi stoppa."

"Jag tror inte du vinner några poäng på det, Hogwarts är autonom, och fortfarande i drift enbart därför att ägarna inte avser stoppa andra ungdomar att utbildas, och ska de utbildas ska de utbildas efter bästa förmåga. Ja — de köper sina saker utomlands DÄRFÖR ATT — denna församling som består av de som ÄGER butikerna i Diagongränd inte gick med på att låta vårt lands unga utbildas lika oberoende av härstamning och familjernas ekonomiska status.

"Den DIREKTA elevkostanden för åren före OWL är nu en tredjedel av det Hogwarts begärde tidigare, samt att de då skulle köpa en hel del saker utöver det. Tittar vi på ingredienser för trolldryck som exempel, så hade det som eleverna tvingades köpa som fullgod kvalité sämre klassning än femte grad, men de tvingades betala för fullgod vara. Det Lord Greengrass är en av dina affärsområden, eller hur.

"Jag är övertygad om att vi enbart saluför prima vara."

"Hm . . . här är det, ska du titta på det här dokumentet." Sa hon och räckte över en bunt papper.

"Det som står på de där pappren, för PAPPER är det, inte pergament. Det är en kvalitetsbedömning som gjorts på fem olika platser i världen inom en månad efter att det köptes. Det som provats är det som eleverna hade köpt i Diagongränd inför skolstarten 1991. En del av ingredienserna har dessutom klassats som _ersättningsvara_. Det betyder att det inte ens är den produkt som den påstås vara. Det är vår vän Lord Greengrass bidrag till varför vi har haft så dålig utbildning tidigare.

"De klädesplagg som eleverna tvingats köpa, har kostat åtskilligt mycket mer för eleverna än vad de egentligen skulle ha kostat dem, vi talar nu enbart om standardkvalitén inte om de lyxvaror en del kostat på sig.

"Böcker är det lika med, ja hela paketet som tidigare behövdes för Hogwartseleven var enbart ett sätt att _stjäla_ pengar av de som var utanför affärshierarkin. För de hade ett inbördes kredit-debet-system, så det som kostade dem 10 galleons kostade för andra 127 galleons.

"Allt det upphörde när ni vägrade vara en del av vår nations utbildningsdel. Våra ungdomar utbildas nu till mångfalt bättre nivå än tidigare, och det önskar ni ska avbrytas — jag tror inte det är i _sammhällets intresse_.

"Tack för att ni lyssnat, gå nu stilla ut, och möt era förhörsledare. Dem av er jag inte ser igen före jul, så önskar jag er en god jul."

Att det blev uppståndelse var inte fråga om, men de började förstå att Amelia Bones verkligen hade dem alla i ett järngrepp. De hade genom åren röstat alla för sitt eget bästa, eller för dem de hade sålt sig till. I en del fall, när de nu tänkte efter, hade de verkligen varit rent oseriösa.

När nu aurorerna hade dem enskilt och visade dem på de saker de borde ändra på så förstod de att de hade ett _gemensamt jobb_ att göra.

Protester blev det bland de som insåg att sötebrödsdagarna var slut. Att sitta på ministeriet och få lön utan att göra nytta för lönen skulle inte längre fungera, just kravet på _duglighet_ skulle tränga igenom fullt ut under en kortare tid än många uppskattade.

—

"Lord Flame." Sa Amelia när hon hade fått honom att komma till aurorkontoret första lediga dagen på juluppehållet.

"Ignius eller så här innanför de privata skärmarna, Harry."

"Ja — jag vet det, och för det tackar jag dig, men Ignius får det vara, så jag aldrig missäger ditt namn, jag i min ställning _ska ju inte veta det_. Tack för att du kom, vi har ett problem."

"Förklara."

"Rent formellt är inte den person som kallar sig Geroge Brown skyldig till annat än att han saknar historia. Alltså han kan inte nämna vilka hans föräldrar är, eller var han har gått i skola, eller ens var han är uppväxt. Vi han inte heller förhöra honom med sanningsdrog, då vi inte kan bevisa att han är myndig."

"Jag ser inget problem i det, faktiskt tvärs om. Eftersom han inte är myndig, och inte verkar vilja _hjälpa till_ så gör lite snabbt en sak av det. Låt ministeriets avdelning för _föräldralösa_ tilldela honom en förmyndare. Den förmyndaren kan mycket väl _bevilja_ att sanningsdrog används för att klara ut _vem han egentligen är_."

"Tyvärr måste en förmyndare handla i pojkens intresse, och det fungerar inte att göra så."

"Men har han inga skolbetyg, har han inte heller de behövliga fem godkända OWL, därför kan han inte få klassas som magianvändare, och därför kan hans magi bindas. Begär han att få avlägga testen då kan en sanningsed tillämpas på vem han är och vilken ålder han har, eller så används alternativet, samma som Gringotts använder för fastställande av arvsrätter. Faktiskt — är den att föredra."

"Bra — det löser det formella. Men hur ska vi göra, han är ju Voldemort."

"Inte ens det är han, han är en sjättedels Voldemort, har jag förstått. Eller så är han möjligen en av många med olika styrka. Om mina källor är korrekta, så är den här individen skapad av det fösta horcruxet, alltså en halv själ. Det största på länge faktiskt. De andra som följde efter är delar av delar."

"Så den här är farligast då?"

"Den förre var nog så farlig med bara bråkdelar av själ kvar. Så farlighetsgraden kan jag inte avgöra med det."

"Men hur ska han anklagas för att han inte ska få chansen att bygga upp en ny mördarskara?"

"Fäll honom för mordet på Narcissa Malfoy."

"Är han skyldig till det?"

"Formellt är han hennes livskraft, hennes magi, så länge han lever är Narcissa inte _fri_. Men hur ska man kunna föra sak i det när förhållandet med själslig tillvaro inte är godtagen. Det finns ett sätt, ett fult sätt, tyvärr ger det inte Narcissa livet tillbaks, men det tar hennes livskraft bort från den individen. Problemet är att det måste göras exakt på den plats där han stal kraften."

"Berätta, för om det inte är ett regelrätt mord utan en typ av exercering, finns det tillämpningar i lagen."

"Okej, Draco är den som har rätten att kalla på sin mors kraft, det är egentligen en mycket tveksam sak, men han som hennes barn kan kalla hennes kraft till sig — OM den finns någon annan stans än i henne själv. Den där _Brown_ är skapad av magi och det kommer inte ens att finnas en kropp kvar att diskutera. Då har han inte heller funnits, så jo, det bör fungera."

"Och — om inte?"

_"_Egentligen inget alls, Om _detet_ inte har Narcissas livsenergi, händer inget annat än en massa saker som inte har någon verkan. Och då har inget skett. Om det däremot händer något kan det refereras som frigörande av en av våra medborgares kvarhållna andar, och avbrytande av en pågående stöld."

"Kommer du att hjälpa till?"

"Ja — i detta fallet måste jag hjälpa till, det kommer att innebära att namnet Harry Potter nämns i sammanhanget. Därför bör endast personer som är betrodda vara med, fem personer utöver Draco och jag behövs."

"När?"

"När som helst egentligen, men faktiskt är midvinternattens timma bäst."

—

**** EOC ****


	17. Chapter 17 Återkallandet

**Elden är så lockande varm**

By Smargden

**17 Återkallandet**

Harry hade lovat hjälpa till, och han ville verkligen avbryta Voldemorts möjligheter att utveckla en ny generation dödsätare. Så han var tvungen att göra det yttersta för att sätta stopp för det som hade börjat.

"Bra att ni vill vara med, som ni vet mördades Dracos mor under sommaruppehållet, men inte på vanligt sätt. Voldemort gjorde under sin förra tid ett antal hoecrux, det officiella som också det är hemligt är att han gjorde ETT horcrux som förankrade honom i den materiella tillvaron.

"Det horcruxet stal livsenergin i Dracos mor Narcissa och på så sätt förkroppsligades den unge Tom Riddle med Narcissas livskraft. Det vi ska göra är att Draco ska alla tillbaks den av honom. Jag som Harry Potter förutspådd att vara Voldemorts bane ska vara beredd att skapa den bräcka i den nu materialiserade unge man som är Tom Riddle — en ung Voldemort.

"Medan den exerceringen sker finns det risk att det själsfagment som utgör Voldemort försöker vinna en strid, och kanske ta över någon annan. Det kommer ni fem flickor att hindra, genom att ni vardera heller en eldelemental till er. Su, Daphne, Susan, Hannah och Amelia ni kommer att stå i vardera spetsen i pentagramet och framför vardera av er, står den eldelemental som väljer att komma med oss.

"Draco ska kalla på sin mors livskraft, medan jag skapar möjligheten för att stoppa, eller i vart fall ninmera Voldemorts kraft att hålla kvar den livskraften. Med det ska Draco kunna kalla på sin mors livskraft. Beräkna att vi kommer att behöva fyra, kanske till å med fem timmar för att det ska fungera.

"Medan Draco kallar, står han utanför pentagrammet, medan jag håller den vi är säker på att är den som dödade Narcissa innanför pentagrammets skyddande fält. Identifieringen har gjorts av Malfoys huslaver gemensamt. Hans utseende stämmer även på Dracos minnen av honom.

"Skulle exerceringen inte lyckas — släpper ni loss era elementaler, jag tar inte skada av dem, jag är så gott som en av dem, men det hindrar Voldemort att komma tillbaks den här gången.

"Amelia, du är den som måste uttala den fällande domen över hans mord av Narcissa Malfoy, och att han därför döms till DÖDEN för mord."

"Men han har ju inte varit inför någon rättegång."

"Vad vet du om det? Jag håller med om att han inte har varit inför _ministeriets_ rättsväsende. Men var inte orolig, du kommer att ha ett dokument att läsa ifrån."

"Bra, finns det någon som helst risk för de unga?"

"Risker finns det alltid, men riskerna att de ska komma till skada är mycket liten. Att de kan se saker de kommer att drömma mardrömmar om, den risken är större."

"Ignius, kommer du med till mig i kväll, far har lovat visa dig det där svärdet vi talade om då vi träffades första gången."

"Oj — det hade jag glömt att tänka på, tack."

"Okej. Om två dagar vet vi resultatet. Fram till dess sköt om er." Sa Amelia och mötet löstes upp.

Allt hade gått _som planerat_ fram tills Draco kallade på sin mors livskraft. Och _Harry Potter_ åter klarade ut att han fördrev Lord Voldemort ut ur de kroppsligas tillvaro. Amelia _mässade_ förkunnelsen av domslutet som var fattat av det _astrala rådet_.

Den sammantagna mängden av saker han hade emot sig hade räckt för att öppna Voldemorts grepp och Narcissas livskraft. Och när Harry drev in den klinga han just hade kommit i besittning av, räckte det för att magin och livskraften skulle lämna den skapade kroppen, och med det frigjorde sig Voldemorts ande, då den inte heller hade dagboken att återvända till försökte den ta närmaste person i besittning.

"_Exitius_"! Var harrys enda ord och de fem elementarerna lämnade sina platser och gjorde gemensam sak att angripa företeelsen, och med ett fasansfullt skriii upplöstes den mörka dimfiguren.

"Är det över nu?" Undrade Su.

"Jag tror det. _Vänner, tack för hjälpen. Kan ni återvända själva_?" frågade Ignius i riktning bot elementarerna, som bugade sig lätt och försvann in i den öppna spisens eld.

"Draco. Du gjorde det bra, vi visste att vi inte kunde väcka upp din mor, men nu vet du att du har gett henne frid, en möjlighet till frid i vart fall. Tack ni andra också, utan er skulle Voldemort haft möjlighet att starta ännu en tid av skräck och förtryck. Ni ska alla veta, att hade den där unge mannen varit en helt normal person, hade inget hänt. Det var enbart därför att Draco hade rätten att kalla på sin mors livskraft. OCH — att Amelia läste upp en magisk dom från ett _ämbete_ som är några snäpp högre än ministeriet. De två sakerna startade processen, med det igång kunde jag kapa det silversnöre han hade förankrat magiskt. _Jag lyser frid över Narcissa Malfoy_ — må du vila i frid." Avslutade Ignius och till Amelias förvåning skimrade luften av ett gyllene skimmer, som dog ut efter några ögonblick.

—

**** EOC ****


	18. Chapter 18 Utan kapitelnamn tills vidare

**Elden är så lockande varm**

By Smargden

**A/N:** Jag har fått veta den svenska stavningen för Horcrux är annat än den jag använder. Det hör till saken att den engelska stavningen som jag använder SAKNAS i de engelskspråkslexikon jag har till gång till inklusive **Cambridge Advanced Learner's Dictionary**. Svenska akademins ordlista – den jag har tillgång till innehåller vare sig den svenska eller engelska stavningan av 'fantasiordet'. Detta är en av orsakerna varför jag ofta väljer att använda grundstavningarna till dessa 'fantasiord'. Sagt som förtydligande.

Det var en tid sedan förra uppdateringen av denna, och jag ska vara ärlig, den har legat i träda. Flera andra idéer har kallat på min uppmärksamhet. Dessutom har jag läst igenom många av mina egna storys - i brist på bättre sysselsättning, de har fått stavningsrättningar - som inte har nått hit in. Det är rätt många kapitel att uppdatera bara för några skönhetsfläckar, så det har fått vara. De som samlar in mina storys kapitelvis till ett eget dokument typ Word eller annat format kan få 'det senaste' uppdaterar som '.rtf' via e-post. Då kommer hela storyn samlad, med de senaste rättningarna. I övrigt blir de kvar som de är här. Den här uppdaterinegn är inte lång, men mer för att visa att storyn -lever-.

GOD JUL

*å*

Gott Nytt År

-Smargden-

:/

**18 **

Harry's kärntrupp hade förstått att det inte var sista gången de hade att agera för att det samhälle de formade skulle vara fridfullt. De hade sett verkan av vad individen Voldemort kunde åstadkomma, och de ingick i den lilla grupp som visste att det inte var över. Men — de lät det inte hindra dem från ett gott liv.

Amelias _omstrukturering_ på ministeriet kunde hon göra genom att de gamla lagarna tolkades på _rätt_ sätt. Redan ett par månader efter hennes _kupp_ hade en helt ny struktur av ministeriet bildats.

Kravet på att ministeriets personal skulle verka för _sammhället_ gjorde reden tidigt att hon hade så gott som alla gamla _så kallat fina_ familjer att göra som hon sa.

Nästa stora förändring kunde hon sedan lätt driva igenom, beskattning av inkomst. Det fanns gamla avtal om att magiministeriet var autonom, så länge de följde _Brittiska kronans riktlinjer_. Att det direktivet var över 800 år gammalt hindrade inte att det kunde användas.

Inget i det stod att saker skulle vara fixerat till de värden som gällde då det skrevs, alltså tittade hon gärna på det omagiska styret och den uttaxering av skatt som förekom där. Bara veckor efter det hade hon organiserat ministeriets oberoende inkomst.

Med det började samhällsfunktionerna också komma igång, lagar om magiutnyttjande bland omagiska blev nästa stötesten, för många.

Men med den stora mängd omagiska som fanns, och den utveckling som rådde där började även de mest bakåtsträvande äldre att inse ju mer _mystiskt_ som fanns, ju flera möjligheter fanns det för de omagiska att komma på att magi existerade. Och om något var farligt – så var det som var _extraordinärt_ något som skulle hållas kort.

Därför blev det nödvändigt att kunna verka och finnas bland omagiska utan att utmärka sig. Alla som inte kunde det, ålades att _inte visa sig ute bland omagiska_. Därför blev det också helt andra rutiner, en av dem var **transport**.

Att transferera sig till Diagongränd genom att först 'poppa in' ute i det omagiska samhället ändrades som första 'märkbara' åtgärd. Strax efter följde förbud mot att poppa in i omagiskt område oavsett var. Enda möjligheten att ta sig till andra ställen var till de 'magiska angöringspunkter' som öppnades runt om på övärlden. All annan förflyttning till 'allmänna områden' förbjöds.

Nattbussens möjligheter fanns, i USA hade de tidigt utvecklar det systemet och gjort _Grayhound_ bussar som såg exakt lika ut som de omagiska. _Yellow-Cab_ var den andra typen, bland de omagiska i taxirörelsen fanns det mer än var tionde som var magisk.

Ficktelefonen började även införas i den magiska enklaven, det var med dem de kunde _beställa_ magisk taxi, eller boka plats på GH, den som hade ersatt nattbussen.

Flera butiker i det omagiska London och även andra storstäder började få VIP-avdelningar. VIP var något den omagiska befolkningen kände till, så varför inte utnyttja det som redan fungerade.

Hogwarts Express skulle fortsätta, det hörde till _traditionen_ att nyttja den för Hogwarts skolstart. Men anslutningen till den moderniserades för att inte ha nästan 1000 personer som skulle passera in i en tegelvägg under mindre än en timme. Något som länge hade varit ett av ministeriets mardrömmar att värja sig från misstankar från den omagiska sidan. Tre helt vanliga _gates_ användes och vid tid för Hogwarts Express ledde de utgångarna upp till den gamla perrong 9 ¾. Det såg för den omagiska siden _helt normalt ut_.

—

På Hogwarts gick livet vidare, Med tre skolår bakom sig, och med alla betygen som normalt skulle ta sju år klara, och efter det ännu ett år med fördjupade studier kunde de ta det lugnare, och låta saker vara som vanligt.

Trodde Ignius Flame, men redan första veckan började han inse att saker inte var så självskrivna som han tidigare hade trott.

—

**EOC**

NNNN


End file.
